


殭屍新郎

by alittlebit2011



Series: 殭屍新郎 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, based on Tim Burton's Corpse Bride
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebit2011/pseuds/alittlebit2011
Summary: AU！靈感取材自Tim Burton動畫電影《Corpse Bride》慎入！偵探要到第4章才會正式登場！OOC大量！BUG只多不少！各種狗血老梗有！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU！靈感取材自Tim Burton動畫電影《Corpse Bride》  
> 慎入！偵探要到第4章才會正式登場！OOC大量！BUG只多不少！各種狗血老梗有！

「號外！號外！Morstan家的婚禮彩排就在今天下午！」

倫敦的街頭一如往常陰鬱。行人來來往往，只在經過搖鈴大喊的賣報人身邊時，才投以被冒犯似的一瞥。不過，這樣的漠不關心卻止步於Baker街221B的門前台階。

「今天是Watson家的大日子，絕對不能出錯！好，我看看......」年逾五十的Hudson太太站在玄關旁的穿衣鏡前，表情嚴苛地審視著鏡子裡的自己。「帽子、披肩、裙子......嗯，一定要得體合宜，要高雅不要浮誇；要實在不要寒酸，要給親家一個好印象......」自言自語的Hudson太太突然瞪大眼睛，「哦，不！陽傘！我的陽傘呢？我收到哪兒去了？怎麼能沒有陽傘——」

「放輕鬆，我親愛的嬸嬸，在我看來，您的打扮絕對可以成為全倫敦女士的模範。」從二樓拾階而下的男主人John Watson來到Hudson太太身後，將手放在她肩上，讓原本急得團團轉的Hudson太太立刻安靜下來。

「抱歉，John，嬸嬸只是有點緊張，畢竟對方可是個大戶人家啊。」她頓了頓，慈愛地看著鏡子裡身材高挑結實，一頭俐落金色短髮，有著帥氣五官、深邃藍眼的Watson，「終於等到這一天了，我總算能對你的父母有個交代......」當她掃視到Watson手上的拐杖時，忍不住拿出手帕輕輕按著眼角，「等你結了婚以後，一切都會比現在更好的，我保證...啊！」Hudson太太望向牆上的時鐘再度驚跳起來，「都這個時候了！我去看看馬車準備好了沒——」她才說完就匆匆離開了。

Watson笑著搖搖頭，看來嬸嬸對於他的婚姻實在是太投入啦！但Watson一點也不介意，因為他知道嬸嬸等這一天等的有多不容易。

自從八歲那年接到父母雙雙亡於意外的噩耗那天起，寡居的嬸嬸就一肩承擔起撫養Watson的責任，雖使Watson免於被送進孤兒院的慘況，但如影隨形的嘲笑和鄙視卻沒有那麼容易擺脫。年輕氣盛的Watson也曾經憤怒不滿過，憑藉先天的體能優勢，他總是把膽敢取笑他的人打得滿地找牙，為了這個，他沒少挨過嬸嬸的板子。有一次，他又因為在學校和人打架而被嬸嬸狠狠修理，負氣離家的他在街頭閑晃了半天無處可去，最後才不情不願地回家。原本以為免不了又是一頓胖揍的Watson卻在踏進家門時，被臉色蒼白的Hudson太太緊緊抱住。她靠在當時還不及她高的Watson肩上失聲痛哭，從嬸嬸發抖的身子和因哭泣而斷斷續續的話中，Watson終於明白嬸嬸對他的嚴厲是出自於她的恐懼。她害怕Watson有天會因此惹上大麻煩，她害怕Watson以後會誤入歧途，她知道Watson是一個最好最好的孩子，她相信有一天所有人都會像她一樣為Watson感到驕傲。

那天以後，Watson逐漸看見一些他以往從沒注意到的事。他發現像嬸嬸這樣一個帶著甚至不是自己親生的拖油瓶的寡婦，在這個社會上生存有多麼辛苦。自己所受的委屈根本不能拿來相提並論，而從沒聽過嬸嬸抱怨的Watson更對自己的怨天尤人感到羞愧。Watson從嬸嬸身上學到的堅強與愛讓他從此脫胎換骨，不僅以最優秀的成績從醫學院畢業，還決定從軍報效國家，Watson願意盡一切努力來達成嬸嬸的期望。可惜事與願違，在戰場上受盡磨難的Watson從前線帶回來的只有滿身的傷痕和一條跛了的腿。幸好還有行醫這項一技之長讓Watson得以成功累積財富與聲望，在短短一年的時間裡，所賺來的錢就足夠他買下Baker街221B的雙層獨棟樓房，他終於能讓含辛茹苦拉拔他長大的嬸嬸過上一點好日子，而正如他親愛的嬸嬸所言——現在就只差一位女主人了。

Watson戴上帽子步出家門，走向那輛停在門口的黑色馬車。

 

*

 

當馬車搖搖晃晃地駛向Riding House街時，坐在Watson對面的Hudson太太還不忘繼續叮嚀：「記住，John，Morstan家可是名門貴族，他們非常重視傳統，所以到時就由我出面和他們細談，我會確保每件事都能按照計畫進行，不會有任何意外發生。至於你，我親愛的，」Hudson太太俯身輕拍Watson的臉，「只要像平常一樣就行了，我相信他們一定會喜歡你的。」

 _嗯哼，他們的確會喜歡我的_ —— ** _錢_** 。Watson在心裡補上一個字。

Morstan家的確是有名的貴族沒錯，但就像所有貴族一樣不擅理財。如果他沒猜錯的話，Morstan家之所以會答應這門親事就是希望能靠他的積蓄來拯救家族。而嬸嬸要的則是 "Morstan家" 這塊招牌，她仍然為Watson的際遇感到不平，大家都知道，與貴族聯姻向來是打入上流社會的最快捷徑。Watson沒說什麼，他只是帶著了然的微笑對Hudson太太點點頭。

至於Watson自己對這樁婚姻則沒有什麼太多的想法。遠離戰爭這個人間地獄以後，他只想過著平靜的日子。當然，他也不反對有個妻子，既然這個人選能讓嬸嬸滿意，那他也就沒有其他要求了，就算他連這個未來的妻子叫什麼名字都不知道也沒有關係——只是，畢竟是要和自己共度下半生的人，要是能在婚禮彩排前先見上一面自然是更好，但就Watson目前的人生經歷來看，他實在很清楚所謂的不如意十之八九是怎麼回事。


	2. Chapter 2

「一個受過傷的退伍軍人？今天真是個糟糕的日子。」高瘦乾癟的Morstan夫人站在昔日華美，如今空蕩的自宅大廳裡，對著矮胖的Morstan侯爵皺眉抱怨。「我們怎麼會落得如此狼狽，導致不得不接受這種婚姻？這真是糟的不能再糟了。」

「糟的不能再糟了？這我可不同意。像他們這樣粗鄙的暴發平民竟能為如妳我這般的貴族帶來財富——這，才是最糟的。」Morstan侯爵刻薄地接著批評。

「謝謝你的提醒。」Morstan夫人恨恨地記起他們那結滿蛛網的金庫與掛零的銀行戶頭。誰能預料到女兒的婚姻竟是解救他們離開貧窮深淵的唯一法門？「所以，我們要確保每件事都能按照計畫進行——」

「——不會有任何意外發生。」Morstan侯爵高傲地同意。

 

*

 

樓上的房間裡，Mary Morstan 正在讓年邁的老女傭 Cecil Forrester太太幫忙打扮。「Cecil，要是我和Watson先生不喜歡對方怎麼辦？」雖然清楚對父母而言，這樁婚姻不過是種交易，但在對未來的不可知下，Mary還是感到相當不安。

「哼，這和婚姻有何關係？」不等Forrester太太回答，Morstan夫人就走進房門說道。「妳以為我和妳父親互相喜歡嗎？」她對Mary做出一個 "別那麼天真" 的不耐表情，「別再胡思亂想了，過來把這條項鍊戴上。」她拿出一條鑲有珍珠、鑽石的紅寶石墜鏈，示意Mary轉身。

「這...這不是我們家的傳家之寶嗎？您從來不許我戴它，甚至連碰一下也不行，不是嗎？母親？」

「是的，這是我們家最值錢也是最後的一件珍寶，平時我是將它好好收藏起來沒錯，但今天不一樣，今天妳要好好打扮，絕不能丟Morstan家的臉，絕不能讓對方看輕我們！我們可是歷史悠久、出身高貴的貴族！任何人都不應該忘記這點！」Morstan夫人大聲的聲明。

「現在，戴上它」。Morstan夫人命令。等Mary戴上後，她不舍地注視著項鍊好一會兒後才轉身離開房間。

 

*

 

「叮鈴——」門鈴聲回蕩在空曠的大廳內特別刺耳。

Forrester太太將大門打開，迎接Hudson太太與Watson進入大廳。「啊，真是太有品味啦，你說是不是？John？」Hudson太太環顧沒有任何傢俱擺設的大廳努力稱讚道。

「的確是很有空間感的品味。」Watson雙眼閃著戲謔評價。但在Hudson太太的目光下馬上恢復成原本正經八百的樣子。

Morstan夫婦站在大廳中央通往二樓的樓梯上。「這是Morstan侯爵與夫人，」Forrester太太快步走到樓梯下方為兩邊進行介紹，「這是Hudson太太與Watson先生。」

Morstan夫人在看到Watson的拐杖時，微微地撇了一下嘴，「微笑，親愛的，微笑。」她像在提醒自己似的對Morstan侯爵悄聲說道。

「歡迎光臨寒舍，請至西廂房用茶。」Morstan侯爵試著擠出一點笑容，但只露出牙疼似的怪相，他擺擺手讓Forrester太太先行去準備茶具。「請往這邊走。」Morstan夫人做出邀請的手勢，Hudson太太隨即莊嚴地抬著頭跟在Morstan夫婦身後。

就在Watson也要跟上的時候，一陣幾不可聞的鋼琴聲阻止了他的腳步。心知反正跟去也說不上話的Watson決定跟著聲音走。他來到另一條走廊，當聲音越來越清晰時，一個坐在鋼琴前彈奏的纖細背影也逐漸在他眼前放大。

「喀、喀」Watson拐杖的聲響打斷了悠揚的鋼琴聲。

「抱歉，我不是要故意打斷妳的，妳彈得很棒。」Watson連忙向從琴椅上緩緩起身的女孩致歉。

「不，沒關係。你好，我是Mary Morstan。」Mary轉過身來。

「妳好，Morstan小姐。我是John Watson。」Watson看著眼前這個將一頭紅髮盤起，露出小巧五官的美麗女子，在心中感謝上帝後真心地自我介紹著。

「我知道，」Mary微微一笑，「在我們後天就要結婚的情形下，我想你可以叫我Mary，」她停了一下，然後勇敢地說：「John。」

「當然，Mary。」 _看來她不只如外表般的溫柔順服_ ，Watson微笑地想著。

「我從小就夢想著自己的大喜之日，雖然是在這樣的家庭長大。」她苦笑了一下，隨即換上嚴肅的表情，直視Watson雙眼認真地問道：「John，你覺得婚姻是否要奠基在兩個人的愛情之上呢？」

Watson知道這個問題對Mary來說至關重要，他察覺到Mary緊握到泛白的手指，心中對她如此堅強而又如此脆弱的姿態猝然湧出一股保護欲。「是的，Mary。我完全同意婚姻的基石是兩個人之間的愛情。」Watson真誠地回答，並不意外地看著Mary的綠眸在聽到他的回答後從中透出的喜悅。

「這真是太沒規矩了！你們不能獨處！」Morstan夫人出現在琴房門外吼道，打破了兩人剛才互相對望，一切盡在不言中的氣氛。「現在差五分鐘就要五點了！你們居然還沒去排練！Troy牧師已經在等你們了！馬上過來！」Morstan夫人跋扈地離開時，嘴裡還在喃喃叨唸：「真不敢相信！竟然私下獨處！真是沒有教養......」等等諸如此類的話。

但毫不介意的Watson只是帶著笑容，紳士十足地朝Mary伸出手：「走吧。」當Mary將手搭上時，Watson心想，最壞的狀況已經過去了。


	3. Chapter 3

三小時後，Watson發現自己實在高興得太早。

Amir Troy牧師不像一般高級神職人員給人的印象那樣垂垂老矣，他是位正值壯年的棕髮男士。雖然才剛接任All Souls教堂牧師職位沒多久，但他的智慧與謙遜早已讓附近居民讚不絕口，眼下他正應Morstan家之邀，為Mary與Watson即將舉行的婚禮進行彩排。

「好了，Watson先生，最後是說結婚誓言的部分，我先說一遍你再跟著說，仔細聽好：

_用這隻手，我將帶你走出憂傷困苦，_

_我的杯永不乾涸，因為我就是你的瓊漿玉液，_

_用這蠟燭，我會在黑暗中照亮你的生命，_

_直到死亡將我們分開為止，_

_用這戒指，你願意成為我的另一半嗎？_

——好，現在換你了。」Troy牧師說道。

已被婚禮彩排馬拉松折磨到頭暈腦脹的Watson，在聽到牧師說出 "最後" 兩字時，幾乎要開懷大笑出聲。但一聽到拗口難記的結婚誓言後，就沒那麼開心了，他不甚確定地開口複述：「呃，好...用這隻手我將...我將什麼？哦！我想起來了！是 "我將帶你走出憂傷困苦！" ...我的杯永不乾涸，因為我就是你的...你的...水？酒？ㄑㄩㄥˊ.......」

Watson用眼角餘光看到Mary在一旁做出無聲口型，他試著猜出正確答案，「ㄑㄩㄥˊ...ㄑㄩㄥˊ...窮途末路？不對？窮山惡水？窮鄉僻壤？都不對？啊！那一定是窮困潦倒！」Mary再也忍不住噗哧一聲笑出來，讓覺得她的笑容比她戴的那條紅寶石項鍊還耀眼的Watson更難集中精神。

「練習。Watson先生，你需要的是練習，而我建議你最好從現在開始，否則你知道的， **沒有誓言就沒有婚禮** 。」Troy牧師對這對新人的小小嬉鬧見怪不怪的表示。「好了，我想今天就先到這裡為止。」Troy牧師宣佈，「希望你到時會表現得比今天更好，Watson先生。」他和Watson握手。

「我儘量...」Watson收回手，比著掛在牧師胸前閃閃發亮的銀色雕花十字架說：「我不知道現在的神職人員配戴的十字架都這麼花俏？」

仔細看會發覺這個十字架下面的長柄比一般的要厚上許多，而且還成圓柱狀，整體而言其實不太像十字架，反倒比較像是一把鑰匙。注意到Watson的目光，Amir Troy牧師將十字架收進領口，淡淡的說：「沒什麼，是我私人的信物而已。要是讓你覺得不夠莊重的話請放心，在主持婚禮時我一向會把它拿起來放在聖體櫃(tabernaculum)裡。」

「不，我沒有這個意思，只是隨口問問而已......」

「不要緊，很多人都會這樣覺得。我先失陪了，Watson先生。」

 

*

 

和牧師寒暄完的Watson走向Hudson太太與Morstan一家，Morstan夫婦正在向Hudson太太介紹一位陌生男子。

「這位是Sebastian爵士，他遠從...遠從...」Morstan夫人顯然忘了。

「Kent，我從Kent來的。能受邀參加美麗的Morstan小姐的婚禮是我的榮幸。」Sebastian爵士說，朝Mary的方向致意。Sebastian爵士是位高大的男士，眉目俊朗堅毅，但行為舉止還是免不了有一種貴族特有的裝模作樣。

「謝謝。您能來參加也是我們的榮幸。您好，我是John Watson。」Watson忍不住接過話頭。不知為何，他不太喜歡這個爵士的眼神。

「幸會。期待後天的婚禮，我先告辭了。」Sebastian爵士朝在場所有人點點頭後就離開了。

「你看到了嗎？他的儀態真是完美！親愛的，他是你邀請來的嗎？」Morstan夫人迷惑地問著Morstan侯爵。

「不是。他不是妳家的遠房親戚嗎？」Morstan侯爵同樣不解地答道。

但Sebastian爵士到底是誰家的親朋好友卻不是Watson和Mary目前最關心的。

Watson執起Mary的手放在唇邊一吻，「好好休息，後天見。」他溫柔地說。

「你也是。」Mary兩頰微紅地回道。

把一切都看在眼裡的Hudson太太再度拿出手帕按著眼角欣慰地笑著。

 

*

 

晚飯過後，Watson決定到離家不遠的攝政公園(Regent’s Park)散散步，消化消化豐盛的晚餐與準新郎的緊張興奮。這是一個月圓之夜，夜晚的涼風陣陣吹在Watson臉上。他走著走著，從懷中拿出一個黑色小圓盒，裡頭是Hudson太太剛剛才交給他的結婚戒指。根據Hudson太太的說法，這枚戒指是Watson母親的遺物。

Watson打開盒子，將戒指拿起來就著明亮的月光細細端詳。這枚銀戒樣式相當簡單，沒有任何紋路也沒有鑲著閃耀的寶石。Watson知道Mary不會因為這只戒指樸實無華而心生怨懟，在他告訴她有關他的身世之後，Mary就會明白這枚戒指對Watson的意義有多麼重大。想到溫柔婉約的Mary，Watson頓時感到未來一片光明，但今天婚禮彩排的情形也又重回Watson腦中。Tory牧師的提醒言猶在耳： **沒有誓言就沒有婚禮** 。Watson握緊戒指，也不管是不是公共場所，就開始對著公園旁的玫瑰花叢大聲地背誦起結婚誓詞來：

_用這隻手，我將帶你走出憂傷困苦，_

_我的杯永不乾涸，因為我就是你的瓊漿玉液，_

_用這蠟燭，我會在黑暗中照亮你的生命，_

_直到死亡將我們分開為止——_

Watson四下張望了一下，看到有一根格格不入、怪異扭曲的枯枝自玫瑰花叢中竄出，枯枝前端還有五根分岔，狀似人手。於是他深吸一口氣，唸出最後一句誓言，同時將戒指套上枯枝前端倒數第二的分岔上：

_——用這戒指，你願意成為我的另一半嗎？_

緊接著，奇怪的事情發生了。

「 **我願意** 。」

玫瑰花叢中竟然傳來一陣回音裊裊的低沉嗓音！就在Watson還維持著套戒指的手勢、還來不及用拐杖戳刺花叢，看是不是有人躲在裡面惡作劇時，那根枯枝就像自己有了意識一樣動了起來，它一把抓住Watson的手腕，以一種無可抗拒的力道將Watson直接拉入玫瑰花叢中。


	4. Chapter 4

「喔喔，這是新來的嗎？」

「他一定是暈過去了。」

開瓶聲、酒杯碰撞聲，不成調的樂曲聲夾雜著七嘴八舌的喧嘩充斥在Watson上方。一間酒吧。 _太好了，在婚禮前夜醉倒在這兒還真是照規矩來啊。_ 意識到自己躺在地板上的Watson，在心裡嘲笑完自己後，連忙睜開眼睛起身環顧四周，但他卻必須用力咬住雙頰內側，才能避免自己因雙目所見而像個小女孩般尖叫出聲。

這的確是一間酒吧沒錯，Watson甚至還可以從店內的裝潢認出這間酒吧就是位在Parle街上，他常去的那一間。只不過，這裡的顧客沒一個是 ** _活_** 的。

 **死人** ——各種腐爛程度不一的死人，穿著不同時代的衣物在酒吧裡來回穿梭、互相調笑。要是沒看到那些全副骨架的骷髏混雜其中，Watson說不定還有機會欺騙自己，那些死人身上外露的內臟器官和刺激著鼻腔內膜的恐怖氣味，都不過是萬聖節提早到來的特別節目而已。

「哦！看來我們找到個活人！」一個穿著西裝，留著八字鬍的骷髏湊近Watson眼前。

 _骷髏竟然還有鬍子？_ Watson瞪大雙眼動彈不得。

「他還有兄弟嗎？」另一個只有半邊臉完整的女殭屍，擠開鬍子骷髏風騷的問著。

Watson已經快把拐杖捏爛。

「他的身體還是軟的。」旁邊的瘦乾男殭屍用爛到剩下白骨的手指邊戳Watson邊發表感想。

「別靠近我！離我遠一點！」Watson唰地抽出拐杖內藏的利刃，對著四周因好奇越聚越多的殭屍和骷髏威脅地咆哮道。

「好了，好了，讓一讓，大家後退點，給他點空間，他需要 "呼吸"。」一個高舉兩個杯子的身影從殭屍堆中現身，這些殭屍和骷髏在聽到來者特意加強的最後兩個字時，都發出一陣被逗樂的笑聲。

「哦！是Sherly！Sherly來了！」這個被眾殭屍稱作Sherly的傢伙，無視Watson手上的利刃，就這樣挨近他身邊，硬將一個杯子塞進Watson另一隻還空著的手裡，並且低聲對Watson說：「快把刀放下，你應該知道殭屍是不能再被殺死一次的吧？這樣看上去有點傻哩。」

「你管我！至少我還是可以捅出幾個窟窿！」Watson火大地回嘴，然後他覺得這傢伙的聲音聽起來有點耳熟...

「 **是你** ！就是你！我在花叢中聽見的聲音就是你的！」Watson收刀回杖，用有如抓住救命稻草一般的力度，扯住對方的衣領拖到眼前質問，「就是你把我拖進花叢裡的是不是？這到底是甚麼鬼地方？這一切到底是怎麼一回事？你立刻給我解釋清楚！」Watson每說一句就搖他一下。

「你冷靜點，我沒說不解釋啊。你先把手鬆開，這樣我不好說話。」Watson悻悻地收回手，「這樣好多了。先從自我介紹開始吧。你好，我是Sherlock Holmes，你是——？」

Watson瞪著眼前這個矮自己半個頭的Holmes，他看上去一點也不像其他殭屍那麼噁心，Holmes有著一頭四處亂翹的蓬鬆黑髮和一雙過大的褐色眼睛，臉上其餘部位也都完好端正。整體來說，他看起來不過是一個普通男子罷了，頂多就是有點邋遢——如果扣除掉他慘白的臉色、扣除掉他泛青的嘴唇、再扣除掉他襯衫破洞中露出的白骨...... _好吧，他不是普通男子_ ，Watson放棄地想著， _他是普通 **男屍**_ 。

Holmes伸出手，見Watson遲遲沒有動作，於是開口催促：「快伸出你的手像個紳士一樣，然後報上姓名！」

Watson覺得Holmes的語氣裡有種沒必要的歡快。他勉強伸手回握，掌心傳來的冰冷讓他更加感到不適。「John Watson...等等，你為什麼戴著我的結婚戒指？」Watson現在才注意到Holmes戴在無名指上的銀戒。

「噢，這是你親手幫我戴上的，我必須得說，你剛剛在玫瑰花叢旁說的結婚誓言真是太完美了！我親愛的Watson！」Holmes衷心地讚道。

「乾杯！祝福新人！」周遭圍觀的屍群爆出一聲喝采，隨後是酒杯相撞的聲響此起彼落。

「新...新人？誰是新人？」Watson目瞪口呆的看著Holmes比比他再比比自己，「我...和...你？不可能！這不可能！」

「為什麼不可能？你對我說了結婚誓言，又把戒指套到我手上，然後我也回答說我願意，所以我們當然已經結婚啦！高興點，我親愛的Watson！我們可是新婚呢！」Holmes理所當然地表示。

Watson沒有繼續質疑Holmes，他只是無神地推開屍群，走到吧台邊把剛剛Holmes硬塞給他的杯子放下後，一面用頭撞著台面，一面喃喃地說著：「快醒來、快醒來、快醒來...」

「嘿，嘿，輕點，別撞壞了我的吧台。」Watson聞言抬頭，看到吧台後方一個腦袋上還插著一把菜刀的男殭屍，正用一口法文腔英語和他說話：「我是這兒的酒保Paul，歡迎來到你的結婚派對！」Paul舉杯向他大喊，四周又是一陣喧鬧。

「這原本是我的台詞，」Holmes走近，「你還好吧？」他擔心地問。

「我、要、答、案！現、在、就、要！」Watson看著Holmes，用他最令人膽寒的語氣一個字一個字地說道。

「呃，好，沒問題。你一定已經發現這間酒吧你之前來過？沒錯，這裡所有的一切空間，包含街道、建築、公園等等，都和你所熟悉的倫敦大致相同。唯一的差別是——這裡的居民清一色都是殭屍、骷髏或其他你愛怎麼稱呼就怎麼稱呼的死人，」Holmes頓了一下，「這裡是死者居住的世界，這裡是 **地下倫敦** 。」Holmes用就像一加一等於二那麼簡單的語氣說著。

Watson感覺到自己從小到大所認知、堅信的邏輯、理性正一點一滴地被Holmes隨口的解釋給瓦解粉碎，偏偏眼前這怪誕的一切又讓他無從反駁。

 _現在不是驚慌失措的時候，先弄清楚狀況才是當務之急。_ Watson告誡自己，所以他只是開口問道：「那我為什麼會在這裡？」。

Watson的沉著讓Holmes眼中閃過一絲讚賞，他狡黠地反問：「你就沒想過你已經死了？」似乎頗期待Watson失去冷靜似的，但沒等Watson回答，Holmes就又自顧自地說下去，「不過，這是騙不倒一個打過仗的醫生的。除非他是個連死人和活人都分不出的醫生。」語氣除了打趣外倒沒有太多失望。

Watson沒好氣的點頭。 _我當然知道自己沒死，但Holmes怎麼知道我是醫生？還知道我參戰過？算了，現在沒空管這個。_ 好不容易終於得到一點想要答案的Watson，不願意再被岔開話題，他繼續追問：「我到底為什麼會在這裡？我要怎麼回去？」

「回去？你要回哪兒去？我們已經結——」在看到Watson危險地瞇起眼後，Holmes選擇聰明地把剩下的那個「婚」字給吞回肚子裡。

「快點回答我！」Watson拍桌怒道。

「唔，這實在是說來話長...基本上你的問題都跟我有關...」Holmes顯得有點遲疑。

「那就說啊！你到底是誰？」Watson不耐煩的逼問。

「這個嘛，我是一個諮詢偵探...當然是在生前，倒不是說我現在就不是...唉呀！這個故事由我自己來講實在是不夠客觀，」Watson都還來不及問 "諮詢偵探" 是什麼，Holmes就又一改原本猶豫的態度，像想到什麼有趣的事情一樣，興奮地對他說：「不如這樣，讓 **Jack** 來講吧！」

 _天啊，他的話題也跳得太快了吧！_ Watson受不了地喊：「Jack又是誰？我不要聽故事？你別再浪費時間了！」

「別傻了，我不是說過你的問題都跟我有關嗎？那怎麼能不聽我的故事呢？相信我，Jack可是這裡最棒的歌手，他會讓這個故事絕無冷場！」在Watson做出任何反應之前，Holmes就已經越過屍群頭頂，朝吧台另一邊的樂團方向吼著：「喂！Jack！這兒有個人還沒聽過 "那個故事"！」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章可以搭配原作中的歌曲 “Remains Of The Day”一起看：http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCQxl4Ae84w

「什麼？不會吧？有人還沒聽過那個精彩紛呈，充滿激情與浪漫、陰險和謀殺的悲劇故事？」一個倚在牆邊斜戴軟帽的骷髏充滿戲劇化地開口，同時一步一步踏上舞台。

Watson不得不承認Jack的嗓音的確相當具有煽動力，他可以感覺到四周漸漸升起一種等著精彩表演開演時的期待感。

「哦，不，這太可笑了...」Watson揉著額角不敢置信地嘆著，旁邊的女殭屍狠狠地噓了他一聲。

「來吧，夥計們！」Jack一個彈指，其它樂團成員(當然都是骷髏)就開始演奏，一開始是一陣輕快的木琴聲，接著鋼琴加入，節奏漸強，Jack拉過直立麥克風架開口唱道：

 _嘿！你這個在歡呼的屍體如果還有耳朵就聽我細細道來_  
_我會告訴你這個連骷髏都為之動容的故事_  
_關於我們可愛的無價的殭屍新郎_

 _死吧，死吧，人終將一死_  
_無須皺眉這真的不算什麼_  
_你可以試著躲藏_  
_你可以試著祈禱_  
_但我們最後都會長日將盡_

 _我們偵探的聰明才智以前家喻戶曉_  
_他幫助無用的警察將罪犯打入大牢_  
_後來新郎殺手在倫敦城裡出沒橫行_  
_專挑家境富裕的伴侶當作下手目標_  
_擄走新郎向待嫁女方要脅金銀珠寶_  
_等財富到手後卻只留新郎遺骸憑弔_

 _多少男女從此以後都不敢婚嫁論及_  
_多少公園從此以後都不聞情話靡靡_  
_某一日有位陌生女子來到倫敦城裡_  
_她不僅僅腰纏萬貫還長得亭亭玉立_  
_我們偵探知道要破此案已出現良機_  
_於是說服美女好和他假扮新人誘敵_

 _死吧，死吧，人終將一死_  
_無須皺眉這真的不算什麼_  
_你可以試著躲藏_  
_你可以試著祈禱_  
_但我們最後都會長日將盡_

 _所有事情都按照計畫進行_  
_但新郎殺手卻還不見蹤跡_  
_美女突然後悔在婚禮之前_  
_偵探一路追她到攝政公園_  
_她苦苦哀求懇請偵探放棄_  
_然後呢？_  
_遠處逐漸浮現出一個黑影_  
_然後呢？_  
_砰地一聲美女就倒地不起_  
_然後呢？_  
_黑影將偵探逼入玫瑰花叢_  
_然後呢？_  
_然後一切就陷入無邊黑暗_

 _當偵探再度睜開雙眼生命早已消逝_  
_是美女香消玉殞前的話語束縛著他_  
**_唯有結婚誓言成為真實_ **  
**_靈魂才能得以永遠安息_ **  
_所以偵探就一直躺在玫瑰花叢底下_  
_靜待有天願意執子之手的人兒到達_  
_這時一個帥小子毫無預警從天而降_  
_「從此不離不棄」他這樣對偵探起誓_  
_這就是我們可愛的殭屍新郎的故事_

 _死吧，死吧，人終將一死_  
_無須皺眉這真的不算什麼_  
_你可以試著躲藏_  
_你可以試著祈禱_  
_但我們最後都會長日將盡_

這真是瘋狂！酒吧裡所有的殭屍和骷髏都在一起高聲合唱，Watson從來沒有聽過這麼狂野強烈、陰暗奔放的音樂，他感覺自己全身的雞皮疙瘩都站了起來。Jack在副歌的間奏中還跳起詭異迷人的骷髏之舞，讓觀眾情緒更加沸騰。

忽然間，一個身影從觀眾群中矯捷地躍上舞台，那是——Holmes！

Watson吃驚的看著剛剛還在身邊隨著音樂打拍子的Holmes，現在卻拿著一把不知從哪兒變出來的小提琴站上舞台加入演奏。樂團極有默契地跟上Holmes帶來的變奏，Jack也心照不宣地讓出舞台中央。Holmes靈巧地用琴弓飛快地在琴弦上來回舞動，他演奏的曲調既激昂放肆地令人顫慄，又婉轉含蓄地令人低回。Watson無法理解小提琴怎麼可以被這樣演奏，就像他也完全無法把目光自Holmes身上移開一樣。接著，Holmes又將音樂帶回原本的主旋律，在做了一個華麗的謝幕姿勢後，就退場讓Jack再度回到舞台繼續演唱。Watson發誓，Holmes在下台前還朝他眨了眨眼。觀眾的情緒因Holmes精湛的演出升到最高點，當歌曲結束後，嘶吼、大叫、口哨、鼓掌，各種歡呼聲更是吵到要把酒吧屋頂給整個掀翻。

「我就說Jack很行的，」回到吧台邊的Holmes笑著說，並拿起吧台上的杯子一飲而盡，「喝吧，我剛就是為了拿這個才放你一人躺在地板上。」Holmes比著那杯被Watson遺忘許久的杯子說道。

還沒從音樂的震撼中回神的Watson，無意識地按著Holmes的指示行動。他拿起杯子喝了一口後，才猛然想起對方可是個殭屍！而他給自己的飲料一定也—— _嗯？還蠻好喝的？...事實上是非常好喝！_ 雖然聞不出任何味道，但在嘴裡的口感卻相當綿密滑順，只有些微辛辣的感覺。Watson停下原本正要乾嘔的舉動，也學Holmes，仰頭把這杯特殊的飲料全部喝光。

「這是什麼？還蠻順口的。」Watson咂咂嘴。

「這是這裡的特產，我給它起名叫 "Inferno"，不錯吧？」Holmes很滿意地搖著空杯。

Watson正想開口諷刺 "我可不想當但丁(Dante)" 時，眼前的景物就突然快速地旋轉起來，身為醫生的Watson很清楚這是暈倒的前兆。

 _不！我還有一堆問題要問！是飲料在作怪嗎？是Holmes害的嗎？_ 整間酒吧在Watson眼中變得扭曲、拉長，所有顏色像打翻的調色盤一樣通通混在一起。

「Watson？Watson？你沒事吧？看著我！」

_Holmes的驚慌聽起來不像是假的。_

Watson在失去意識之前，腦中只剩下這個念頭與認知到這點時，心中莫名的釋懷而已。


	6. Chapter 6

翌日清晨——

「號外！號外！Morstan家的準女婿在攝政公園離奇失蹤！」

Sebastian爵士付錢向賣報人買了一份報紙夾在腋下回到Morstan大宅。他推開西廂房門突然闖入的舉動，讓Morstan一家和前來籌劃婚禮事宜的Hudson太太都同時嚇了一跳。

「啊，Sebastian爵士，希望你對你的房間還滿意？」Morstan太太禮貌性地詢問。

「謝謝。您是位高貴的女主人，為此帶給你們一個不幸的消息真令我深感痛苦。」Sebastian爵士將手上的報紙放在桌上，上面斗大的標題就是今早賣報人的叫賣內容。

Morstan侯爵整張臉氣到漲紅，他憤怒地指著Hudson太太破口大罵，「惡劣！惡劣！這真是我所見過最惡劣的罪行！他竟敢 **逃婚** ！而妳！妳還若無其事地來和我們討論婚禮！」

「哦，我們該怎麼辦？」Morstan夫人用手背抵著額頭快要昏倒的喊。

「不，John沒有失蹤，他只是去出急診而已。」Hudson太太鎮定地面對Morstan侯爵的指控。

只有從Hudson太太攥緊手帕的姿勢才能察覺這話並非事實。Watson自昨晚說要出門散步後就沒有回來，Hudson太太了解Watson的為人與身手，所以並不怎麼擔心，但她沒料到這件事竟然會被當成報紙頭條，她就是怕Morstan家誤會，才照約定來這兒和他們討論婚禮。不過，她顯然低估了好事之徒對脆弱心靈的影響力。

「這可是妳自己說的。」Sebastian爵士不冷不熱地表示。

「有些人就是喜歡唯恐天下不亂，」Hudson太太瞪著Sebastian爵士，「John去出急診是常有的事，我相信他很快就會回來的。」這後半句主要是說給Mary聽的。

Mary從剛剛到現在都沒說過一句話，只是一直低著頭看著報紙，Hudson太太希望她說的話能安慰到這可憐的女孩。

「我不管！沒有新郎就沒有婚禮！」Morstan夫人一點也沒被安慰到的大喊。

「明天！明天下午是最後期限！要是到時他還沒有出現的話，我們就等著法庭見吧！」Morstan侯爵下了最後通牒。

「如果需要我作證，請隨時通知我，」Sebastian爵士大步走到門邊對著Morstan一家說。在退至門外將門用力闔上之前，他又特意加上一句：「—— **任何事** 都樂意效勞。」

 

*

 

天旋地轉的感覺正從Watson體內慢慢退去，他睜開眼睛卻不明白他所看到的。好一會兒後，他才逐漸認出眼前這片屬於Baker街221B的天花板。

「太好了，我果然是在作夢...一定是最近壓力太大，居然夢到一堆骷髏在酒吧裡唱歌跳舞，還有一個叫Sherlock Holmes的殭屍新郎！哈，真是有夠誇張的...」

「碰！」隔壁房間傳來的一聲槍響止住了Watson放心的自言自語。他立刻警覺地從床上起身，拿起門邊的拐杖迅速無聲地來到走廊。

 _是小偷嗎？奇怪，我不記得家裡有這個裝飾品啊？_ Watson狐疑地看著擺在隔壁房間門口地上的金色老鷹。

接著他從懷中掏出手槍，大力踹開房門，用槍指著裡頭唯一的人影，「別動！把手舉起來！然後慢慢地轉過來！」Watson將手槍上膛，讓對方知道他是來真的，但對方卻置若罔聞地繼續在房裡走來走去。

「Watson，我正在發明一種裝置，能讓人聽不見槍響。」——這旁若無人的態度和充滿自信的口氣——等到對方終於停止走動，轉身面對Watson時，Watson拿槍的手早已無力地垂下。

**惡夢成真了！**

「 **Holmes** ？你怎麼會在我家？快給我出去！」Watson對著Holmes大吼。

「正確來說，這裡是我家。但是既然我們已經結婚了，所以應該是 **我們的** 家，我親愛的Watson。」Holmes認真地向Watson分析。

「住口！別再叫我什麼 "我親愛的Watson" 了！還有，你要是敢再說一次什麼我們結婚的鬼話，我就——」

「咕嚕」一陣不雅的聲響從Watson的肚子傳出，制止了Watson的發飆。

竟然在罵到興頭上時被自己肚子餓的聲音打斷...Watson欲哭無淚，誰叫自己的生理時鐘向來精準無比。

「啊，我正好準備了一點吃的，過來坐下吧。」Holmes神情肅穆地走向壁爐旁的桌椅，打破了剛才的尷尬。

 _別以為我不知道你在偷笑。_ Watson瞪著Holmes的背影。

Watson跟著走過去，看到桌上擺滿了各式麵包、果醬、奶油和水果，他覺得肚子更餓了，但有了昨晚的前車之鑒，他不想再冒然嘗試。於是他對Holmes說：「我不餓，我只想搞清楚為什麼你還在我眼前？」

「這不是已經很清楚了嗎？Watson，所有的事情都是真的！你不是在作夢，你的神智就跟我一樣，完全沒有任何問題，你還在地下倫敦。昨天你， **呃** ，醉倒以後，我只好把你扛回我住的地方，就是這間房子。你要是不相信的話可以看看窗外，街上都是殭屍和骷髏，而且這裡是永夜，天空中沒有太陽、月亮或星星，唯一的光源是來自搜集屍骨所發出的磷光，很好認的。」Holmes一口氣說完。

「我就知道。」Watson沉重地對自己說。

在酒吧發生的一切都太過真實了，Watson向來不覺得自己是想像力豐富的人，即使是作夢他也編不出這些。何況他和嬸嬸都非常注重整潔，絕對不可能讓房間亂成這副德性。Watson環視這個像是科學實驗室和檔案收納室綜合體的地方——到處都堆滿了各種稀奇古怪的儀器和隨意散落的紙張。再抬眼望向窗外一片死黑的天空，他不需要特意去看更多讓人倒胃口的殭屍和骨骸就能確定Holmes說得沒錯。只是他萬萬沒想到Holmes會和他一樣，也住在Baker街221B的這棟房子裡，雖然 _一個在上一個在下_ ——這種室友關係還真另類。

Watson差點因為這奇怪想法而浮現的笑意，卻在聽到Holmes那不自然的停頓時消失無蹤。「醉倒？那東西喝起來根本不像酒！就算是，我也不可能只喝一杯就醉！」

「"Inferno" 的確是酒沒錯，它的酒精濃度含量極高，這是為了要確保失去味覺的殭屍，也能感受到酒精的刺激所特別調製的。雖然你那杯我有先稀釋過，但很明顯的，對活人來說還是太過刺激。抱歉，我應該事先提醒你的。」Holmes看起來真的很抱歉的樣子。過了一下子，他又小心翼翼地看著Watson問道：「你真的不餓？我記得活人一天到晚都需要吃東西的？」

「是。等我吃完又一次暈倒醒來後，好讓你再來告訴我，我又吃下什麼殭屍專用美食是嗎！」Watson嚴重懷疑Holmes根本是在耍他

「這次不會了，這些都是我從 **上面** 拿來的，」 _上面？_ 看到Watson不解的眼神，Holmes趕緊補充，「就是你的世界，活人住的地方，我們都習慣叫上面。雖然因為這裡不能有火而有點涼掉，但我保證這些都是給活人吃的......」

「等一下！再講一遍剛剛那句話！」Watson急急打斷。

「雖然因為這裡不能有火...」

「不是！再前面那句！」

「哦，我們都習慣叫上面...」

「你故意的嗎？算了，我來問，你只要回答是或不是就行了。」

「這些食物是你從我的世界拿來的？」

「是。」

「你可以在我的世界和這裡自由來去？」

「...不完全是。」

「什麼叫不完全是？」

「要找對門路才行。」

「那這個門路我能用嗎？」

「...不行。」

「你騙人！」

「事情沒這麼簡單！你和我結婚了！你忘了嗎？」

「你——」Watson和Holmes大眼瞪小眼。

出乎意料的，Watson竟然是這場瞪眼比賽裡先退出的一方。只見他拉開椅子一屁股坐下後開始準備進食。

「在我吃東西的時候，把事情給我解釋清楚，就從那個詛咒開始。」Watson說完，看都不看Holmes一眼，就逕自享用起桌上的食物來。


	7. Chapter 7

_呵，果然被你看出來了。_ 面對Watson命令式的語氣Holmes不怒反笑，這次他臉上的讚賞顯而易見。沒錯，對Watson來說，這整件事都和那個詛咒有關。沒想到在只聽過一次那個故事，而且還是在被改編成歌，用唱的情形下，Watson還是能從中發現之間的關聯性。

 _John Watson...是個挺有意思的人。_ Holmes想。他在Watson對面坐下，拿出懷中點不著的煙斗放在嘴裡咬著，似乎在尋思該怎麼開口。Watson也不催他，只是繼續低頭吃著。

「其實那首歌已經算是表達的相當清楚了。總之，所謂的詛咒就是——只有當有人向我求婚時，我才能離開這裡，永遠離開。」Holmes言簡意賅地講完。

「等等，這詛咒難道沒有性別限制什麼的嗎？以你的情形，不是應該由女性向你求婚才合理嗎？」Watson放下餐具，拿起冷茶喝了一口皺眉道。

「基於你在這裡的這個事實，我想詛咒的重點應該是放在向我求婚這點上，無論是男是女都無所謂。」Holmes十指指尖互點，擺出思考的樣子。

「那還是不合理。」Watson搖搖頭。

「哪裡不合理？」Holmes興味十足地問。

「好，要是詛咒真如你所言，那為什麼你還在這裡？沒有 "永遠離開"？」他在空中比出引號，「我已經向你求...嗯，說出結婚誓言了，不是嗎？還有，詛咒也沒提到向你說出結婚誓言的人必須待在死者的世界不是嗎？那你為什麼還要把我拖進來？」

「何必用這麼繞口的方式講話？承認你向我求婚有這麼困難嗎？Watson。」

「這不是重點！聽著，有關發生在你身上的事，我真的感到非常遺憾。但這一切都是誤會！都是錯的！你懂嗎？Holmes？」Watson試著和Holmes講理。

「願聞其詳。」但Holmes只是調整了一下坐姿，好讓自己坐得更舒服一點。

 _裝吧，你就裝吧，我看你能裝傻到幾時。_ Watson深吸口氣，模仿Holmes那種波瀾不驚的語氣：「首先，我已經有未婚妻了，她叫Mary Morstan，我們兩天後就要舉行正式婚禮。再來，就算沒有Mary好了，我 **只會** 也 **只能** 和一位活生生的女性結婚！因為，你可能沒注意到，我是個 **男•人** ！而且我完全沒有 "那種癖好"！所以，很抱歉，你——Sherlock Holmes，完完全全不符合我的最低擇偶標準！」但是不怎麼成功，Watson還是越說越火氣越旺。

「那你為什麼還要向我求婚？」Holmes睜著他那雙過大的眼睛，語氣近乎哀怨。

 _誰來告訴他為什麼殭屍的眼睛還會有水光啊？而且為什麼會有種 "我是壞人" 的感覺？_ 「我沒有！我那時是在練習！我根本不是在向你求婚——」Watson煩躁的駁斥到一半卻驀地打住，像是終於理解了什麼似的音量陡降。

「——這就是為什麼你還在這裡的原因，對吧？」Watson站起來，激動地來回走動，他可以感覺到他就快接近問題核心了，「詛咒說，唯有結婚誓言成為真實... **真實** ！就是這個！因為我不是真的在向你求婚，所以並不算數！所以詛咒才沒有解開！」Watson剛萌生的一點的興奮之情，卻在接觸到Holmes有些心虛的眼神時徹底蒸發殆盡。

「你知道？對不對？你知道我其實不是在向你求婚，也知道我不能解除詛咒，那你為什麼還要故意把我拖進這什麼天殺的、該死的地下倫敦？」Watson氣急敗壞地朝Holmes大聲吼出最後一句。

「非常好，我親愛的Watson。我確實知道你那時並非真的在向我求婚，我也大概想的出這就是為什麼詛咒還沒解除，但我之所以把你拖進這裡絕對沒有惡意，我只是——」接下來的話對Holmes來說實在有點難以啟齒。

「 **只是什麼** ？」Watson覺得自己就是一個徹頭徹尾的倒楣蛋！而這全部都是這個叫Sherlock Holmes的可惡殭屍害的！他要把所有的怒氣發洩在這個自私、任性、做事完全不顧他人感受的混蛋、王八蛋——

「累了。」Holmes小小聲的說著，以至於還在腦中痛駡Holmes的Watson沒聽清楚地怒問道：「什麼？」

「我說，我累了...只是 _累了_ 。你明白永遠無法入睡的感覺嗎？你明白看著你的身體日漸腐敗，而你卻一點辦法也沒有的感覺嗎？你明白這種...這種被困住的感覺嗎？看看這裡，這裡不是天堂，甚至也不是地獄。我想離開，你明白嗎？我想要真正的死亡，真正的結束，不再有任何感覺，你明白嗎？不，你不會明白的，因為你是個活生生的男人，而我只是個可悲的、有著 "那種癖好" 的變態殭屍，專門埋伏在玫瑰花叢裡，等著將路過的無辜紳士拖進這個真正的詛咒之地。」

如果Holmes的情緒和Watson一樣憤怒的話，Watson也許還可以繼續和Holmes大吵下去。但是Holmes說這些話時的語氣是如此平靜，臉上也沒有任何表情，只是單純的一片空白。雖然他們認識的時間很短，而且大部分都在吵架——好吧，是他單方面的一直在對Holmes發火。但Holmes的表情從來都是靈動機敏、活力十足的，用這樣的形容詞描述一個殭屍實在相當吊詭，不過這的確是Watson所能想到的最貼切的說法，和Holmes在一起很容易就會忘記他其實是個殭屍的事實。而現在的Holmes看上去是如此的空洞，這讓Watson的心裡又再一次浮現出某種類似於歉疚的感覺。

_Holmes到底是怎麼辦到的？明明我才是受害者啊！_

「...我可沒有這麼說。」最後Watson只能擠出這幾個字。

「你當然沒有。」Holmes說。

「是你自己要抱著姑且一試的心態，把我硬拖進這裡的，難道我連抱怨幾句都不行嗎？」原本應該是理直氣壯的，可是說到後來Watson卻有點底氣不足。

「你當然可以。」Holmes說。

「咳咳。」Watson沒什麼意義的清清喉嚨，「好...好吧，之前的事就一筆勾銷。現在已經證明我幫不上你的忙，所以你總該讓我回去了吧？」

 _為什麼我要用這種哄人的語氣？ **為什麼** ？ _Watson的內心正在咆哮。

「誰說你幫不上我的忙？」看到Watson軟化的態度後，Holmes大眼裡光芒一閃，瞬間恢復原來的模樣，「反正你人都已經在這裡了，戒指也戴在我手上了，不如你這次心裡想著我，把我當成你真正的求婚對象，再對我說一次結婚誓言如何？」Holmes興致勃勃地提議。

「Holmes！你不是人！」Watson失控地大叫。

「我知道啊。你看，我連結婚禮物都準備好了。」Holmes從餐桌底下拿出一個上面綁著蝴蝶結的大禮盒，擺在桌上推到Watson面前。

「難道你真的有 "那種癖好"？你...你喜歡男人？」Watson頭疼至極地問。

「呣——」Holmes偏著頭想了一會兒，「不知道欸，目前沒有足夠的線索證明。」他無所謂地聳聳肩，「詛咒沒有說我要愛上向我求婚的人才行啊！所以只要你向我求婚時是真心的就可以了。」Holmes肯定地推論。

「 **Holmes！你不是人！** 」Watson再次失控，「而且這不是直述句！這是感嘆句！」 _我這是遭的什麼罪才會遇到這種傢伙？_ 「你的意思是說， **只要我愛你而你可以不用愛我就對了** ？」Watson氣到口不擇言，話說出口後才驚覺這種說法絕對會讓人誤會！這句話聽起來就像三流愛情劇裡的狗血求愛台詞，就是接下來男女主角會毫無預警擁吻起來，前後劇情沒一丁點連貫性的那種爛戲。但已經來不及了，說出去的話就像潑出去的水一樣無法收回，更何況Watson也不想示弱解釋。

Holmes看來也還沒完消化Watson這充滿爆炸性的宣言，一時之間兩人陷入難得的沉默。


	8. Chapter 8

Holmes張開嘴巴，似乎是想貢獻點心得感言。

「閉嘴。」Watson警告。

「這是什麼？」看著桌上的禮物盒，Watson沒話找話。

「一個驚喜，你一定會喜歡。」Holmes馬上回答。

「我不喜歡驚喜。」Watson嘟嚷道， _尤其是你送的。_ 但他還是動手拆起禮物，打開盒子。

「......一堆白骨，很幽默，哈、哈。」Watson假笑兩聲。

「別急，把它們全倒出來。」

Watson半信半疑地照做，結果這些骨頭竟然開始就地自動組合起來。

「這是...一隻狗？」Watson不解地問。

組合完畢的骨頭狗吠了一聲，對著Watson猛搖尾巴，還頂著Watson的手要Watson摸它。

「更精確地說，這是一隻鬥牛犬，這裡還有它的項圈。」Holmes從盒子底部拿出一條舊舊的皮帶交給Watson，Watson接過來看了一會兒恍然大悟地說：「小葛(Gladstone)！是小葛！」他連忙舉起這隻骨頭鬥牛犬左右端詳，「真的是它！」見主人總算認出自己，小葛又開心地吠了幾聲。

「小葛是我小時候養的狗，它在我十歲時病死，我從來沒想過自己還能再見到它！」Watson高興的幫小葛戴上以前他為小葛親手製作的項圈。

「你是怎麼知道的？之前在酒吧，我沒告訴你我的職業，你就知道我是醫生還說我打過仗。我知道你是一個偵探，但你到底是從哪看出來的？」Watson不可思議地問道。

「這個嘛，原諒我，你看起來完全就是一個典型的醫生所應該有的那種樣子，看不出來反而比較奇怪。至於說你打過仗，就需要多一點點觀察。你的手杖是用罕見的非洲蛇紋木打造，內藏銳利鋼刃，這是阿富汗退伍軍人的獎賞，所以你一定是個受勳軍官。」Holmes拿過Watson的拐杖比劃著。

「那小葛呢？你是怎麼找到它的？」

「不用我找。它一直在酒吧門口外等，又一路跟著我們回到這裡。我從來沒養過狗，所以它的主人只會是你。我想，它是尋著你的氣味找到你的，但我不知道骷髏還會有嗅覺？也許動物跟人不一樣？嗯，應該來做個實驗試試...」

「Holmes！難道你就這樣一直把小葛塞在盒子裡？」Watson的音量又提高了。

「對啊，反正它又不介意。」Holmes理所當然地表示。

「叩叩叩」一陣急促的敲門聲適時阻止了他們之間新一輪的抬杠。

不等Holmes先說請進，房門就被用力推開。

「Holmes先生！您快去看看吧！Trice和Brice又打起來啦！只有您有辦法阻止她們呐！」一個穿著打扮像是僕人的男殭屍對著Holmes大嚷，似乎沒注意到房裡還有另一個 "人"。

「帶路吧。Watson，麻煩你把小葛也一起帶上。」Holmes簡單的吩咐完，沒多做任何解釋就拿起外套、帽子，跟在迫不及待的男僕殭屍身後離開。

當Watson牽著小葛趕上Holmes的腳步時，他還在心中拚命說服自己，之所以對Holmes這種連問都沒問一聲，就把他算在內的態度沒有異議，純粹是因為好奇心在作祟的緣故。

 

*

 

男僕殭屍領著Holmes和Watson穿過New街，來到被灌木叢枯枝給包圍住的Harewd廣場。Watson看到那邊已有一小群 "屍骨" 聚集，還圍成圓形——標準的看熱鬧圈——他如是判斷。

「Holmes先生來了！」男僕殭屍半推半擠的鑽進屍群，兩旁的殭屍和骷髏聽到後紛紛退開，好讓Holmes、Watson和小葛走進暴風中心。

圈子中央有兩個女殭屍互相扭打成一團，發黑的肉塊與灰敗的骨頭四散一地，Watson之所以還看得出她們的性別，是因為她們身上穿的裙子竟然奇跡似地完好無缺。

「好了，小姐們，Sherlock Holmes在此聽候差遣。」Holmes的彬彬有禮成功讓女殭屍們暫時停戰。

「你終於來了，大偵探！我要你證明給這頭笨母牛看，我沒有拿她的胸針！」說話的女殭屍用手指著另一個，惡狠狠地大叫。她的鼻子已經缺了一大塊，臉上也有不少皮膚看起來要掉不掉的。

「這位是Trice。」Holmes向Watson低聲介紹。

「是妳！一定是妳拿的！」另一個女殭屍也不甘示弱地吼回去，她的臉同樣沒好到哪兒去，太陽穴附近已經爛到露出骨頭，兩隻眼睛只剩一隻。

「那她一定是Brice囉？」Watson低聲回應，Holmes點點頭。

「呸！妳憑什麼說是我拿的？」

「就是妳！我知道就是妳！那是William送給我的胸針！妳老是嫉妒我和William的愛！」

「胡說！William愛的是我！」

「不！他愛的是我！」

「是我！」

「我！」

眼看她們又要再次開打，Watson趕緊站出來：「冷靜點，女士們。先把東西找回來比較要緊，妳們把Holmes找來不就是為了這個嗎？」他實在不習慣看到女士當街互罵，更別說是互毆了，雖然她們就嚴格意義上來說並非女士......

因為Watson的干擾，Trice和Brice原本顯得有點惱怒，但在看清Watson的長相後，態度就不約而同有了一百八十度大轉彎。

「噢，當然！當然是這樣沒錯啦！」Trice嬌聲嬌氣地應道

「請問您是？」Brice羞答答地問道

Watson努力不讓自己向後倒退一步，「我是John Watson，是——」 _是什麼？是活人？是醫生？我是什麼？在這裡我究竟算是什麼？_

「Watson是我重要的夥伴。」Holmes接口。

Watson愣愣地看著Holmes一副天經地義的樣子。除了驚訝外，心中還有些別的什麼掠過。

「所以胸針不見了，而Brice懷疑是Trice偷的。如果這個假設成立，那麼很明顯的，Trice把它藏了起來。」Holmes把已知的事實陳述一遍，成功地轉移了Trice和Brice對Watson的注意力。

「你這個笨蛋！看看我！」Trice在原地轉了一圈，「你倒是說說看我要把胸針藏在哪？」

的確，Trice身上雖不至於到衣不蔽體的地步，但也是破破爛爛的，實在沒多少地方可以藏東西。

「哼，妳可以藏在內臟或肋骨裡啊！誰知道呢？」Brice不放棄的說。

 _敢情剛剛那不是打架而是在搜身嗎？_ Watson眼角抽搐的看著地上散落的屍塊，又連忙轉開眼睛去看Holmes。畢竟他才剛吃飽，而且他很想知道Holmes被罵笨蛋時會有什麼反應。

結果Holmes只是走近Trice，蹲下來看著她的裙擺。「不是藏在身上，是在Blandf廣場。」他站起來宣佈。

Trice聽到後明顯地嚇了一跳，嘴巴也張開了。從她的反應Watson明白Holmes是對的。

Holmes一說完就邁開大步往位於Harewd廣場北邊不遠的Blandf廣場走去，Trice、Brice、Watson和在場所有的好事者則一起緊跟在後。

與重視生活空間私人化的封閉型花園廣場Harewd廣場不同，Blandf廣場是1666年倫敦大火(Great Fire of London)下的產物。廣場上原本的建築物早已被當年燒掉大半倫敦城的那把惡火徹底焚毀，為了紀念罹難者所以並沒有進行任何重建，屬於開放的紀念型廣場。裡面遍地都是燃燒過後的焦土，除了一些傾頹的石像外再無其他，Watson自己也從沒來過。

一等大家到齊，Holmes就走到一個半倒的天使石像前，把手插入附近一塊鬆軟的泥土中——

「我從來就沒有看過那個鐵罐！」Trice說這話的時間實在是太 **早** 了一點，Holmes都還沒從土裡拿出任何東西哩。

Brice一聽，就衝過去把Holmes大力推開，自己在土裡又翻又挖，果然被她拔出一個鐵罐。Brice上下顛倒猛搖一陣後，罐子就掉出一枚陳舊的胸針。

「Holmes先生說的果然沒錯！」Brice大聲歡呼，「真的是妳拿的！我就知道妳嫉妒我和William是一對！」

「William要送的人是我才對！那個胸針本來就是我的！妳才是真正的小偷！」Trice怒極地喊完後頭也不回的跑走了。

「這裡沒我們的事了，走吧。」Holmes拍拍身上的泥土，輕快地對Watson說。

原先看熱鬧的屍骨們也三三兩兩地陸續散去。

「就這樣？我以為你要我帶小葛來是要利用它的嗅覺幫你破案什麼的...」

「拜託！什麼破案！這根本就算不上是一件案子！只要看看Trice裙擺上沾著的泥土就知道她把胸針藏在哪兒了！那種焦土就只有Blandf廣場才有——」Holmes受不了的說著。

「而且她到Blandf廣場後，眼神就一直往天使石像那邊飄，地上又有一塊明顯才剛被翻動過的泥土，對吧？」Watson幫他說完。

「就是這樣。」

「那你要我帶上小葛幹嘛？」

「當然是去溜狗啊！攝政公園就在旁邊！」

 

*

 

於是Watson只好牽著小葛和Holmes一起不緊不慢地走在攝政公園裡。

. _.....不知不覺就被Holmes牽著鼻子走，這樣下去可不行，得想想辦法..._ 但Watson又覺得在剛剛的事件中還有個疑惑未解。

「那個William在哪？既然胸針是他送的，他總該出來表示一下意見吧？」Watson問。竟然讓兩位女士...不，是女 **屍** ，這樣為了他爭吵，實在是太不應該啦。

「他還在上面。Trice和Brice其實是親姊妹。姊姊Trice和William是媒妁之言，但妹妹Brice和William則是一見鍾情，複雜的三角關係最後以姊妹雙雙自殺收場。到了這裡以後，她們之間的爭執就沒一天停過。那枚胸針永遠是另一個拿走藏起來不讓另一個找到。剛剛是Trice藏，等等就換成Brice藏了。遺憾的是，那枚胸針根本就不是William送的，而是David送給Trice的——David就是那個來找我的男僕殭屍。」沒等Watson開口詢問Holmes就主動說明。

「沒有勇氣表明心跡的David雖然把胸針送了出去，但卻不敢屬名，使得她們兩姊妹都以為那是William送給自己的定情信物，才會有你看到的這些後續。」Holmes說完後，又拿出那個點不著的煙斗放在嘴邊咬著。

「可是William不是還沒死嗎？那她們怎麼會以為胸針是William送的？」

「在這裡待久了，很多東西都會逐漸遺忘。她們應該早就不記得William長什麼樣子了，只剩執著還在而已。」

「她們每次都叫你來找胸針？」

「嗯。」

「幾次了？」

「算上剛剛那次的話，有1096次了。」

「這麼多？你怎麼不告訴她們真相？」

「只有在還有希望的時候，真相才有存在的理由，我親愛的Watson。」Holmes故意賣弄了一下。

「哼，我看你是不忍心破壞她們唯一的美夢吧。你也真有耐心，竟然還在等David自己親口說出來，我看那枚胸針還是會繼續糾纏著你的。」Watson不以為然地表示。

「嗯？你煙斗怎麼掉了？喏，拿去。」Watson從地上撿起Holmes不知何故突然從嘴裡掉落的煙斗，隨便在外套上擦了兩下就遞回去。

Holmes接過煙斗，好半晌才弱弱地說了聲謝謝。這是Holmes第一次真正體會到名為震驚的情緒，Watson竟然能看出他真正的想法！這讓他不可思議地張開嘴巴，這種感覺實在很新鮮。要知道，通常Holmes才是那個會讓別人有這種反應的存在。

「所以，這就是你在這兒做的事？繼續當個偵探？」Watson好奇的問。

「呵，我不知道重覆找一樣東西1096次還算不算得上是一個合格的偵探。雖然每次藏的位置都不一樣，但這實在沒有任何挑戰性，完全沒有。」Holmes扯了一下嘴角，抬頭望著頭上那片毫無任何點綴的虛空。

「喔，好吧。把所有事情都告訴我，或許還有其他方法可以解開詛咒也說不定。」Watson粗聲粗氣地說。

_Holmes故意的，他一定是故意露出這種寂寥的表情來的，可我怎麼就是沒辦法狠下心來不理他呢？_


	9. Chapter 9

_Watson是真的想幫助我。_ Holmes咬著煙斗不著痕跡的笑了一下。「一開始，警方以為這只是普通的擄人勒索案件，就算最後人質被撕票也不是太稀奇的事。」他正色道，「但是，類似的情形每隔兩、三個月就出現一次，作案手法又都非常相似，縱然遲鈍如警方者也開始看出其中的關聯。由於死者清一色都是即將步入禮堂的新郎，因此 "新郎殺手" 的稱號自此不脛而走。」

「你說的那個時候我人應該還在阿富汗服役，現在回想起來，我好像有聽嬸嬸提過一、兩次。」Watson沉吟道。

「嗯。我一直在密切注意這個案子，但新郎殺手非常謹慎，幾乎不會留下任何蛛絲馬跡。」

「所以你就想到要假結婚、真辦案？」

「這是最直接有效的法子，只是一直找不到適合的女性願意。」

「為什麼我一點也不意外？」

「別一直打岔行不行？是你自己說要聽的！」

「好啦，繼續。」Watson偷笑。

「然後 **她** 出現了。Irene Adler，她是個隨劇團在歐洲各地巡迴演出的女演員。我幫她找回劇團團長夫人的鑽石項鍊，洗刷了她的汙名。為了感謝我，她主動說要協助我偵辦新郎殺手的案子，也就是和我假扮成即將要結婚的新人。」

「等等，這跟歌詞內容說得不一樣！」Watson忍不住插嘴。

「當然。Jack說這樣觀眾比較愛聽，而且還要考慮歌詞韻腳。」

「哦。」

「事情原本進行的很順利，她是個演員，要她扮演一個再嫁的貴婦完全不成問題。」

「那她一身的行頭和住的地方怎麼辦？」Watson覺得這個計畫實在有很多漏洞。

「我出的啊。」

「你？你有那麼多錢？」

「有必要這麼驚訝嗎？反正有人贊助，不用白不用。總之，我們計畫了好幾個禮拜，消息都放出去了，還做了婚禮彩排，但她卻在正式婚禮前忽然帶走所有珠寶首飾不告而別，我追蹤她到攝政公園——」

 

當天晚上——

 

_「以妳的年齡而言，玩捉迷藏不嫌成熟了點？」Holmes從樹影中現身，對著站在噴水池旁的Irene說。_

_「你就是學不會放棄，對不對？」面對Holmes的調笑，Irene沒像以前一樣走過去讓他吃鱉，她只是站在原地，用一種既在意料之中，但又希望能在意料之外的語氣靜靜地開口。_

_「妳在等人。」Holmes陳述。_

_「這麼簡單的事情怎麼難得倒我們的大偵探呢？還是讓我出個難一點的題目給你吧。」Irene似乎又變回那個總是說話不饒人、火辣聰明又愛笑的Irene，可是一瞬間她的口氣轉冷，拿出一把袖珍型小手槍直指Holmes。_

_「猜猜看我在等誰？」Irene問。_

_「新郎殺手。」Holmes坦然回答。_

_「厲害，厲害。果然不愧是大名鼎鼎的Sherlock Holmes。你是從什麼時候開始懷疑我的？」_

_「我始終懷疑新郎殺手並非單獨犯案，我知道應該會有一個誘餌，專門負責讓被害者失去戒心。」_

_「所以你以其人之道還治其人之身，用自己誘出那個誘餌對吧？你從一開始就知道我也是新郎殺手？」_

_「不，妳不是真正的殺人兇手。Irene，離開吧，從人間蒸發或下來接受保護性拘留。不管怎樣，別再淌這趟混水了。那些東西妳要的話就帶走吧，但請妳好好考慮我說的話。」Holmes指著Irene另一隻手上提著的沉重黑袋勸道，袋子裡裝滿了Holmes買給她扮貴婦時用的珠寶和首飾。_

_Irene看著Holmes，像是要把他永遠刻在心裡一樣。_

_「如果我有危險，你也一樣。跟我走，讓我們互相信任吧。」Irene放下槍，走近Holmes身邊對他耳語。_

_「...妳沒在聽，要我送妳到火車站還是警察局？」Holmes首次移開視線_

_「你就是學不會放棄，對不對？」Irene溫存地說。同樣一句話因為語氣的不同，所傳遞的訊息也是天壤之別。她_ _嫣然一笑，主動勾住Holmes的手臂說：「我知道了，那就選火車站吧！麻煩你囉。」_

_Holmes沒轍的點頭，正要邁開步伐時，Irene又拉住他，「別走大路，我們從花叢那邊離開。」_

 

「在Irene的堅持下，我們專挑小路走。一路上她不停地回頭張望，等到我們終於來到玫瑰花叢邊，準備要走出攝政公園時，Irene就忽然中槍倒下，之後她對我說完那些話就斷氣了。」

「 **唯有結婚誓言成為真實** ， **靈魂才得以永遠安息** 。」Watson低聲喃喃，「後來呢？我是說，你是怎麼......」Watson難得吞吞吐吐。

「怎麼死的？我根本沒機會去想Irene為什麼要對我說那些話，或那些話到底是什麼意思。下一秒，我只覺得頭部一陣噁心的劇痛，幾道白光閃過，接著就什麼也不知道了。等我再次有意識時，就變成現在你看到的這副德行。不過，這倒是讓我有機會查明自己的死因。我是被狙擊槍直接命中頭部打死的，你看，彈孔還在這裡。」Holmes撩起亂亂的髮絲，露出右邊太陽穴上的一個黑洞。

Watson用專業的眼光審視後，頷首表示同意。

「殺死Irene用的也是相同手法。新郎殺手知道我在辦這個案子，於是要Irene來接近我。這正好證實了我的想法，也就是新郎殺手不是只有一人。我將計就計，希望能透過Irene逮住幕後主使，但被他搶先一步發現——在身邊有個間諜的情況下，要不被他發現還挺難的。他藉口要和Irene碰面，而我則完全沒有任何準備，像個笨蛋似的被Irene引出來，讓他不僅可以除掉我這個眼中釘還可以順便殺Irene滅口，連珠寶也一併到手，真是一石三鳥啊，是不是？」Holmes用像在談論別人的事一樣，不當一回事地說著自己的死亡。

「不對，Irene那天不是故意要引你出來的。她應該不知道新郎殺手要連她一起殺掉，不然她何必跟你攤牌？還要你跟她一起離開？直接逃走或直接殺了你都要省事的多。」Watson理智地分析。

Holmes沒有反應，Watson繼續猜測：「說不定那不是詛咒？Irene在死前還有對你說些別的什麼嗎？」

Holmes仍然一聲不吭。

「一定有，對不對？快說，那一定是關鍵！」Watson的音量在寂靜的公園裡有被放大的效果。

 

_就在兩人走到玫瑰花叢邊時，Irene再次拉住Holmes，像是終於下定決心似地對Holmes說：「你要小心。他和你一樣聰明，而且比你狡猾的多。每個人都有弱點，他找到了我的，他的名字是——」她原本要說的話隨著她被外力擊中的身體猛地往前一震而停。_

_Irene低頭看著自己的胸口，那兒有一塊血跡正在迅速擴大。Holmes上前扶住她倒下的身子，被血嗆住的她，嘴唇一開一合正在無聲的說著什麼。_

_Holmes用力壓住傷口，但血只是越滲越多。_

_Irene吃力的將手搭在Holmes胸前，用盡最後的力氣，吟唱似地低語：「以、以吾之肉骨血為價，願汝...願汝... **唯有結婚誓言成為真實，靈魂才得以永遠安息。** 咳，我、我很抱歉，Holmes，我...我愛你。」她咽下最後一口氣，失去光彩的眼瞳裡，還留著來不及落下的淚珠。唇邊的鮮血就在Holmes伸手可及的眼前——那比玫瑰更加艷紅的顏色。_

 

「她說她愛我。」Holmes疲倦地閉上眼睛，四周似乎更靜了。

「你喜歡她。」Watson乾巴巴地指出。

「這不重要。Irene是個騙子，她唯一說過的真話就是那個詛咒——別跟我爭，那絕對是詛咒， **這** 絕對是詛咒。」Holmes睜開大眼輕輕地說。 _Irene不可能愛我，是我害死她的。我明明有那麼多的機會可以救她，卻讓她就這麼死在我面前。Irene應該詛咒我，應該恨我。_

Watson幾度張口欲言卻又作罷。他自己的心情也是亂糟糟的。原本是想幫Holmes看看有沒有別的方法可以解開詛咒，但在聽完事情的來龍去脈後，Watson卻只覺得有團東西堵在他心口上，硌得他直發疼。 _是憤怒嗎？難過我還可以理解，但憤怒？我在氣誰？是兇手嗎？還是Irene？又或者是...Holmes？_

_Holmes在談Irene時，有無奈、有痛苦，但就是沒有怨恨。他會變成殭屍就是她害的不是嗎？Holmes憑什麼擺出一副自作自受的樣子？我又為了什麼在氣抱持著這種態度的Holmes？_

「那你有看到兇手的長相嗎？」為了掩飾自己紛亂的思緒，Watson匆匆問道。

「兇手用的是遠距離的狙擊槍，不是嗎？我親愛的Watson。對了，你想不想看看我死的地方？就在這附近而已！」Holmes熟練地改變話題，他不想看到Watson因為他露出這種表情。 _我沒事的。_

再次聽到 "我親愛的Watson" 這個惱人的稱呼，Watson竟然有種放心的錯覺。

「不要。」他瞪著又沒個正經的Holmes。

「那你願意向我求婚嗎？」Holmes雙眼放光的問。

「不要！為什麼又繞回到這個話題上？」Watson差點咬到舌頭。

「你不是要幫我解除詛咒嗎？」Holmes扁扁嘴，深色的大眼透過濃密的眼睫毛向上瞅著Watson。

「那也不是用這個方法！」Watson喊。 _我沒有覺得Holmes這樣很可愛哦！完全沒有！...只有一點點可愛而已..._

「好吧。」Holmes這次倒是很爽快地接受了Watson的拒絕。

「既然我們都出來了，你想不想趁這個機會到處參觀一下？」

「不要！你不是說這裡和我住的倫敦大同小異嗎？那還有什麼好參觀的？你不要總想一齣是一齣！趕快把正事解決！」

「欸，你確定？那好吧...其實這裡的賭場還蠻值得一看的，名副其實的地下賭場呢...」Holmes狀甚可惜地偷瞄著Watson。

「賭場？這裡有賭場？」Watson的語氣突然有了一百八十度大轉變。

「對啊，還是法國人開的，」Holmes趁勝追擊，「只是去看看而已，要是你不喜歡的話，我們就馬上走人。」

「法國人開的？嗯，如果你堅持的話，也不是不可以啦...」Watson摸摸鼻子。

「從沒這麼堅持過！我親愛的Watson。」


	10. Chapter 10

先回去安置好小葛後，Holmes叫了輛骷髏馬車從Baker街出發，南下穿過Oxford街，一路往Charing Cross的方向前進。

Holmes在馬車上向Watson講述了不少著名殭屍、骷髏的奇聞軼事，再配上他對上下倫敦不同街景的說明與比較，讓Watson在時不時插嘴揶揄Holmes外，也暗自驚嘆於Holmes對上面和這裡的了若指掌。

 _到了？這麼快？_ 當馬車在Garrick街停下時，Watson心想。

「就是這裡。」Holmes輕巧地跳下馬車，站在一棟外觀平凡無奇的建築物前，對走近的Watson示意。

建築物入口處上方寫著：Le Tripot Des Onze Diables

「萬魔賭場？」Watson挑眉翻譯道。

Holmes聳聳肩，「法國人嘛，總是比較煽情一點。」

Watson沒理會這句評價，直接推開大門往裡頭走去。

熱鬧非凡。和寧靜的攝政公園不同，放眼望去，成群的殭屍和骷髏簡直快把賭場給擠得水洩不通。骰子、輪盤、撲克、棋戲，各種賭具一應俱全，吆喝、歡呼、咒駡不絕於耳，Watson立刻感到一股熟悉的吸引力正在向他招手。

賭博對於Watson來說一直有一種陰沉的魅力，倒不是說Watson有多沉迷於其中。但說真的，誰沒有一、兩樣嗜好呢？你說賭博是屬於不好的那種？Watson會告訴你，那只是刻板印象而已。賭博可是集智力、心力、腦力與運氣的一門藝術。這或許有點兒道理，因為賭博與藝術的確有個不容忽視的共同特徵，那就是——價碼都高得嚇人。

Watson如魚得水地在賭場中穿梭，最後他選擇走向賭場中央的一張賭桌，那兒有四個男殭屍正在玩梭哈(Show Hand)。

「順子(Straight)！我贏了！」其中一個穿著全套軍服的殭屍亮出底牌得意地喊。

「啊，別那麼急，Brown先生。」另一個坐在對面的男殭屍慢條斯理的說完後，緩緩將自己的底牌翻開——

「同花(Flush)？怎麼可能...」Brown不敢置信地唉著，像洩了氣的皮球一樣癱在椅子上。

「你輸了，Brown先生。記得把賭注交出來。」那個贏了的殭屍語帶輕蔑地說。

以一個殭屍而言，他看起來保養的還不錯，一頭黑髮全往後梳，泛青的臉上鑲著一個鷹勾鼻，身上的三件式西裝一看就知道價格不斐，一雙手上甚至還戴著皮手套咧。

「Blackwood爵士。」Holmes好不容易擠到Watson身邊附耳介紹。

Holmes說話的聲音很輕，但在一片嘈雜聲中，Blackwood還是稍微察覺到的往他們這邊看過來。一見到Holmes，Blackwood原本冷漠不屑的表情登時變得專注熱烈。

「Sherlock Holmes！我不得不說這裡少了你真是無趣！坐下來玩一局吧！」Blackwood揮揮手，馬上就有其他殭屍在賭桌旁多添一張椅子。

Watson二話不說立刻坐下。

「不好意思，是我這位朋友要玩，可以嗎？」Holmes禮貌地解釋著Watson略嫌粗魯的舉止。

「當然。你的這位新朋友是？」Blackwood在Watson坐下時皺了下眉頭，但在Holmes開口後，他又表現出很歡迎的模樣。

「John Watson。」不等Holmes開口，Watson自己先說。他抬高下巴，無畏地迎接Blackwood上下打量的傲慢目光。

「恕我無禮，Watson先生，」Blackwood的口氣確實無禮得很，「你明白我們這兒的遊戲規則嗎？」

「不就是玩梭哈嗎？」Watson才不想被瞧扁。

「是的，是梭哈沒錯。不過，請問你要拿什麼來當賭注？」Blackwood漫不經心地問。

Blackwood的目光一直緊緊盯著Holmes不放，那眼神非常奇怪，混合著貪婪與饑渴，讓Watson很想拿東西往Blackwood的頭上狠狠砸下去。

「甭擔心，我有的是錢。」Watson沉聲說道。

但桌旁的殭屍一聽到這句話紛紛笑得東倒西歪。

Holmes趕緊彎腰對Watson說：「忘了跟你說，這裡的賭注不是用錢，殭屍最不需要的就是上面那些花花綠綠的小紙頭。」

「你 "忘了" 說是吧？那要用什麼當賭注？」Watson含怒地問。

「是 "肉體"， Watson先生。」Blackwood代替Holmes回答道，顯然Holmes和Watson的對話一字不漏地都被他聽見。

「像我們這樣的存在，要維持不日漸衰敗是很困難的，所以我們總是需要很多 "零件" 來修補。皮膚、器官、肢體、骨頭，這些都可以拿來下注。當然，賭注也不一定非要肉體不可，只要雙方事先談妥條件就行。不過，這裡所有殭屍都知道，我一向只接受肉體當作賭注。所以，Watson先生你何不起來，換成真正有資格的Holmes來玩？別再讓我繼續為你這個連基本籌碼都拿不出來的活人多費唇舌如何？」Blackwood不再遮掩他對Watson的敵意與厭煩。

Blackwood想要的只有Holmes。整個地下倫敦的殭屍和骷髏都知道，Sherlock Holmes是這裡保存狀況最完整的殭屍。Holmes不僅身上所有器官完好無缺，還有種殭屍所不可能會擁有的活力。雖然Holmes也常來萬魔賭場，但Holmes從來不用肉體下注，贏也只贏一些在旁人眼中看來沒有任何意義的破爛垃圾，Blackwood一直在觀察Holmes，現在既然讓他等到這個機會，他一定要趁機找出Holmes如此特殊的地方，他要把Holmes一吋一吋拆開來，一片一片仔仔細細的、慢慢的找......

Watson正想回嗆 "賭就賭，誰怕誰？" 時，Holmes卻先一步按住Watson的肩膀對他說：「不行， **死者絕對不能直接傷害生者** ，這是唯一的鐵律，就算是生者自願也不行。」

Watson轉頭用 "那你幹嘛帶我來這裡？" 的表情怒視Holmes。

Holmes則用 "我只是說來看看，沒要你下場賭。" 的表情回敬。

「快點，不玩就讓開。」Blackwood這句話幾乎是從鼻子哼出來的

 _混蛋！這傢伙也太囂張了！_ Watson超級不爽。

「你是不是真的想玩？」Holmes認真的問Watson。

「廢話！不然我幹嘛坐下！」Watson還在忙著瞪Blackwood。

「那好。」Holmes捏了Watson肩膀一下後，直起身直接對Blackwood開口：「誰說Watson沒有籌碼？他的賭注是 **我。** 」

此話一出，引起周圍一陣竊竊私語，就連Watson在聽到Holmes這麼說後也明顯地僵了一下。

「原來如此。」Blackwood摸著下唇想了想，然後一改先前輕慢懶散的樣子，迫不及待的表示：「那就沒問題了！發牌吧！」語畢，還不忘邪惡地提醒Holmes：「到時可別後悔。」Blackwood只看著Holmes說。

「我想你應該不至於會輸吧？」Holmes沒理Blackwood，而是以難得的俯視角度輕鬆自然的問著Watson。

 _又來了，又是這種毫無理由的完全信任。_ 看著對面Blackwood那副恨不得撲過來，把Holmes給生吞活剝的樣子，Watson眼中冷芒一閃，他彎了彎嘴角，露出來到地下倫敦以後，第一個大局在握的笑容。

「等著瞧。」Watson說。

不知過了多久——

「什麼？又是同花順(Straight Flush)！」在觀眾一致的驚嘆聲中，Watson拿著底牌黑桃九放肆的笑著，他將牌往桌上一扔，起身要走。

「等一下！再一局！再玩一局！」Blackwood急切地請求著，完全沒了一開始的高高在上。

「我是很想，但我看你已經沒什麼可再輸的了，所以還是算了吧。」Watson懶得跟Blackwood多作糾纏，他拉過正忙著將Watson贏來的賭注通通揣在懷裡的Holmes，頭也不回地一起離開。

「真是大豐收！這下我又可以做更多實驗啦！」Holmes抱著滿滿的零碎物件，樂得合不攏嘴。雖然Holmes用自己肉體幫Watson下注，但他對其他殭屍的肉體可沒興趣，他只要東西就好，至於Watson那就更不用說了。

 _Watson好像真的非常討厭Blackwood，出手完全不留餘地。但這是為什麼呢？照理說，他們之前不可能會認識啊？_ Holmes有點納悶的想。

「我記得，這些應該都是我贏來的吧？」Watson隨手拿起雜物堆上一個狀似音叉的金屬棒子說。

「的確是，但在 **我們的** 關係中，你的不就是我的嗎？」Holmes興高采烈。

痛宰Blackwood讓Watson心情大好，他甚至沒去反駁Holmes的話。

「你還要玩嗎？」Holmes挪了一下手臂。

「不了。」Watson搖頭。

「那我去叫輛馬車，你在這裡等我一下。這些東西還真多......」Holmes為了不讓懷裡的物品掉落，走起路來歪歪扭扭的，讓背後的Watson看得直忍俊不住。

好久沒有玩的那麼盡興了。和Holmes在一起是那麼輕鬆，儘管自己常被他氣得牙癢癢，但在Holmes身邊，可以想罵就罵、想笑就笑，沒有上流社會那麼多的繁禮多儀，也不用因在意他人眼光兀自矯飾矜持。

一道似曾相識的身影瞬間凍結住Watson臉上掛著的輕笑。

「等等！借過！借過！」Watson急著擠過屍群，來到一個將一頭紅髮盤起的纖細背影身後，伸出手將她轉過來——

「M、Mary？」

「你做什麼？放開我！」女殭屍被Watson突如其來的舉動給嚇了一大跳，連眼珠子都嚇掉了，垂在臉上晃呀晃的。

「對不起！我認錯人了，真的很抱歉...」女殭屍氣呼呼地走掉後，Watson自己也還驚魂未定。

 _我還以為..._ 一陣強烈地自責席捲而來，Watson記起自己與Mary的婚約還有相依為命的嬸嬸。

 _我竟然沒有在努力尋找回去的方法，而是和Holmes到處閒逛！哦，我怎麼對得起Mary？這一定是Holmes的陰謀！_ Watson忿忿地想。

 _Holmes一定是用他那套推理得知我對賭博所抱持的 "欣賞"，所以才帶我來這裡，想要藉此分散我想回去的注意力。不能再這樣下去了！因為我的失蹤，上面現在一定亂成一團，Morstan家不會放過嬸嬸的！我非得回去不可！不管Holmes願不願意！_ Watson暗自下定決心。

「啊，你在這兒，馬車來了，咱們走吧。」已經將贏來的東西全部放在馬車上的Holmes朝Watson招招手，兩人於是以一前一後的姿態走出萬魔賭場。


	11. Chapter 11

回程的路上Watson顯得異常安靜，不管Holmes說什麼Watson都像沒聽到似的不發一語。

「你有著絕佳的沉默天賦，Watson，這讓你成為一個難能可貴的搭檔。」Holmes討好地說。

「別以為我不知道你在打什麼如意算盤，Holmes。我要回去，回去 **上面** 。」Watson終於靜靜地開口，「我自幼父母雙亡，是嬸嬸獨自一人撫養我長大，她還在上面等我，我不能讓她為我擔心，還有Mary——」

「我真是太不應該了！」Holmes痛心疾首地打斷Watson的獨白。

Watson錯愕的看著Holmes，不敢相信他剛剛聽到的，Holmes終於明白了嗎？謝天謝地！

「我竟然現在才想到應該去見見你的家人！原諒我，Watson，我們現在就出發！」Holmes眨著大眼安慰完Watson後，就把頭伸出窗外對骷髏車夫說：「請改在攝政公園正門前停，謝謝。」

「你要和我一起去見嬸嬸？」Watson才剛鬆的一口氣現在又全吸回去了。

「對啊，既然我們已經結婚了，那我當然要去見見你的家人囉。」Holmes又用那種本來就是這樣的語氣說。

Watson現在的表情相當精彩。他無法接受Holmes說的理由，但他也不想在Holmes終於要讓他回去時反對他。於是Watson只好咬著牙，試探的說：「一起？不用吧？我回去就好了...」

「那怎麼行？我們都 **結婚** 了！」

Watson脆弱的腦神經在Holmes強力刺激下已達極限邊緣。

「好！就算我們已經——」Watson在空中一陣亂比，表示 "結婚"一詞，「——但你想想，你是個殭屍！還是個男的！你要我怎麼跟嬸嬸介紹？你會把她給活活嚇死！」

「是因為我是個殭屍？還是因為我是個男的？」

「都是！」

「有道理。那這樣吧，你先上去和你嬸嬸說一聲，讓她先有個心理準備，然後我再出現。」

「就說問題不是這個......」Watson抹抹臉，決定放棄。至少他可以一個人行動了，他會把握時間去見嬸嬸和Mary。至於之後的事Watson想都不敢想， _唉，走一步算一步吧。_

「現在，Watson，我要教你上去的方法，」Holmes從懷中掏出兩枚古老的金幣，「這是古羅馬的通行貨幣，要上去就得靠這個來賄賂守門人。」

「守門人？」

「嗯。在攝政公園正門門口有一尊穿著斗篷的青銅塑像，那就是守門人。你走到它面前直接對它說 "upilio"，它會從斗篷下伸出手，然後你把這兩枚金幣放在他手上，再直直穿過攝政公園大門就能回去了。」Holmes將金幣遞給Watson。

「就這樣？只要說拉丁文的 "上面" 就行了？不用念個咒語還是敲敲哪裡的磚塊什麼的？」Watson將金幣翻來覆去的看，「你是從哪裡拿到這些金幣的？這裡的居民都知道有這個方法嗎？」

「你的問題還真多。」Holmes說，Watson白了他一眼。

「是的，只要說 "upilio"就行了。這些金幣非常稀有，是我花了很多時間收集來的。這就是作為一個殭屍的好處，永遠有用不完的時間。我想，應該只有極少數的殭屍知道該怎麼上去，不管怎樣，我每次上去時都不需要排隊。」Holmes算是有問必答。

「到了，你去吧。等我把這些東西放回家後，就去上面找你。放心，我會儘量像個普通的結婚對象那樣的。」Holmes向Watson保證。

「你離普通差了不止有十萬八千里遠！就——別亂來，知道嗎？」Watson聊勝於無地警告。

當銅像真的如Holmes所言伸出手時，Watson幾乎已經不會感到驚訝了。在經歷過這瘋狂的一切之後，他現在只想趕快回去解釋自己的失蹤。

Holmes的聲音似乎又從身後傳來，Watson不太確定，因為他已經穿過公園大門。

 _Holmes在說什麼？_ Watson沒有時間繼續思考，他的身體被厚厚白霧吞噬。

「Watson，你...快樂嗎？」


	12. Chapter 12

Mary拿著早上的報紙在臥房裡憂慮的來回踱步。

「小姐，別擔心了，婚禮會很順利的，你該休息了。」Forrester太太勸慰道。

「Cecil，我擔心的不是那場愚蠢的婚禮，而是John的安危！這報紙一點用也沒有！什麼重要的消息都沒寫！」Mary氣憤地扔下報紙，沮喪地坐在沙發上。

「要不要來點紅酒幫助入眠？小姐？」Forrester太太倒了一杯葡萄酒，放在Mary面前的小茶几上詢問。

「不用了，謝謝。妳先去睡吧，很晚了。」Mary連碰都沒碰酒杯一下。

Forrester太太依言離去，輕輕地關上房門。

這時，幾聲輕柔的聲響從Mary背後傳來，她一轉身就看到Watson正站在落地窗外的陽台上敲著玻璃。

「John！」Mary驚呼，趕緊打開落地窗上的鎖讓Watson進來。

「發生什麼事了？你怎麼這麼喘？」

Watson靠在牆上劇烈地喘息。他一穿過白霧，就發現自己站在原來世界的攝政公園大門前。由於這邊正值夜晚，一瞬間Watson還以為自己還在地下倫敦，但兩旁路燈和天上微弱的星光都讓他確定自己真的已經回來。

「沒事，沒事，我一路跑過來的。太晚了，沒馬車可叫。」

Mary帶著Watson到面向落地窗的扶手椅上坐下，自己則坐回原來的位置。

「到底怎麼回事？John，報上說你失蹤了，你去了哪裡？」Mary著急的問。

「報上？到底是誰這麼無聊？這種事也能上報？算了，不重要。Mary，我沒有失蹤，我只是去出急診了，這個病人病得很重——對，非常重，他簡直就沒有生命跡象了，而且他又住得很遠很遠，所以我來不及通知任何人就直接出發，去替他看病——」Watson絞盡腦汁說的飛快。

「那他已經沒事了嗎？」Mary怯怯地問。

「不！他還沒好！呃，我怕妳擔心，所以先回來和妳解釋一下，我...我還要再趕回去那邊，所以...呃...」

Mary遲疑地開口，「那我們的婚禮呢？John，你來得及趕回來嗎？」

_糟糕！我差點忘了婚禮就在明天！_

Watson是那種不下決心則已，一但下定決心就勇往直前，不畏任何險阻的人。在地下倫敦和Holmes的相處時光，讓他早已把對方當作朋友。自從得知發生在Holmes身上的事情後，他就決定要幫助Holmes找出其他解除詛咒的方法。但Watson明天就要和Mary結婚了 _......或許可以先結完婚再來幫Holmes？Holmes也說過，殭屍有無限的時間不是嗎？Holmes可以再等等，Mary可不行..._

 _可是..._ Watson轉念一想， _Holmes會聽我的嗎？何況戒指又還在Holmes那邊......_

「John？」見Watson遲遲沒有開口，Mary只好出聲提醒。

「是這樣的，Mary，時間不多了，所以我長話短說，請妳一定要仔細聽，我——」但Mary應該仔細聽的內容就這樣石沉大海、再無聲息。因為此時的Watson正雙眼暴凸、嘴巴大張地注視著Mary背後的某個地方，臉上的表情就像看到豬在天上飛一樣。不過，就算是看到豬飛起來也不會有Watson這麼驚恐。Mary站起來，再度轉身——

那是一個...... ** _女人_** ？

之所以不確定是因為，一個淑女絕對不會像 _ **她**_ 那樣攀爬進別人家的陽台。

 ** _她_** 裹著一件黑色長斗篷穿著深灰色長裙，雖然還看不見五官但就衣著上肯定是位女士沒錯。

Mary困惑地看著 _ **她**_ 僅憑雙臂的力量就成功翻進陽台的身手， _ **她**_ 站起身理理裙擺，向這邊走來。

「你的嬸嬸在哪？我親愛的Watson？」 _ **她**_ 輕快地問著，聲音低沉有磁性。

「啊，這一定是你家的女僕，妳好。」 _ **她**_ 走到Mary面前微笑。

近距離下，Mary才發現以淑女的標準來看，這位女士實在有點 **壯** 。 _ **她**_ 比Mary高一點，一頭十七世紀法國宮廷風的金色卷髮，上面還俏皮地斜系著一頂藍色絲質小禮帽，大大的眼睛上擦著鮮藍色的厚重眼影，配上鮮紅色的唇膏。看得出精心打扮，但整體效果實在叫人不敢恭維。

「她才不是女僕！她是我的未婚妻Mary！ Sherlock Holmes！你——你幹嘛穿成這樣？」Watson終於回過神來，他從椅子上跳起來朝Holmes大叫。

「我正在像個普通的結婚對象啊！不是你說我之前那樣會嚇到你嬸嬸嗎？所以我就特別打扮了一下才上來。誰知道你正好在跟女僕約會？女僕本來就都是豪放女。」Holmes掃了Mary一眼。

Mary捂著心口往後跌坐回椅子裡， _Watson認識 **她** ，還叫 **她** Sherlock Holmes？ **她...她是男的** ？_

「Mary不是女僕！她是我的未婚妻！你聾了嗎？你現在立刻馬上給我離開這裡！」不想吵醒房子裡所有人的Watson，只能儘量壓著聲音嘶聲低咆。

_收回收回——前言收回！我一定是得了失心瘋才會把Holmes這種傢伙當作朋友！_

「她...還是 **他** ，是誰？」沒見過Watson破口大駡的Mary瞠目結舌地問。

「我？我是Watson的另一半，」Holmes擠過Watson，直接對Mary秀出手上的銀戒，「這是Watson親自幫我戴上的。妳就是Mary？抱歉剛剛把妳當成女僕，我本來以為像Morstan家這樣的名門之後應該要更貴氣些。看看妳梳粧台上的那條紅寶石項鍊，雖然做工細緻，但內行人一眼就知道那是條假貨。竟然讓唯一的女兒帶著條假項鍊？這不像是愛面子的Morstan家的作風 _——_ 啊，一定是了，參加婚禮彩排時，妳戴的項鍊是真的，但彩排結束後，妳母親就偷偷換成假的了。捨不得連項鍊一起嫁出去是不是？」

Mary抓起小茶几上未動的紅酒，憤怒地往Holmes滔滔不絕的臉上一潑。雖然知道依自己母親的性格，Holmes的分析應該都是對的，但自己家的事還輪不到他這樣一個無禮至極的外人來指東道西！

暗色的酒淋在Holmes化了濃妝的臉上，一道一道混和著酒與粉的痕跡或快或慢地沿著Holmes的臉部線條流下，令Holmes的妝花到一種慘不忍睹的境界，只有他被酒打濕的大眼因此變得更加明亮。

「Mary，這是個意外，他不是我的另一半...」Watson趕緊打圓場。

「你明明就向我求婚了！你敢說婚戒不是你親手幫我戴上的？」Holmes還嫌場面不夠亂似的嚷著。

「是我幫你戴上的沒錯，」Watson正要和Holmes理論，卻看到Mary在聽見他這麼說時，由紅轉白的臉色。他火速打住，轉向Mary說，「不是這樣的！Mary！我可以解釋這一切！」

著急的Watson一把揪住Holmes，用力拉開他身上裹著的長斗篷。

「等等！Watson！你要做什麼？這兒還有個淑女在看！」Holmes反應不及，雙手連忙護著唯一還穿在身上的黑色滾邊蕾絲背心。

「你閉嘴！把手拿開！我要向Mary證明我們不可能結婚！」Watson殺紅眼似地撲到Holmes身上，兩人展開一場激烈的背心爭奪戰。

Mary呆呆地看著Watson和Holmes一面扭打，一面向二樓陽台邊緣靠近的身影。

「嘶啦——」黑色背心不敵暴力Watson，被硬生生扯破。Watson拋下殘破的衣服碎片，開心地按住因此而上身赤裸的Holmes，向Mary喊道：「妳看！他不是活人！他是個殭屍！」

一片烏雲飄過，皎潔的月光正好打在Holmes外露的兩道肋骨上，折射出白森森的色澤。Mary倒抽一口冷氣，二度跌坐在椅子上。

「好了，殭屍秀結束了！今晚對一位淑女來說實在太刺激了點！我們這就告退！晚安！祝妳有個好夢！」Holmes掙開Watson的壓制，反守為攻，拉住Watson的手臂，往後縱身躍下二樓陽台，與Watson雙雙消失在Mary眼前。

「John！」Mary連忙跑到陽台邊緣一看，但下面什麼也沒有。

Mary不敢確定，她急急穿上外套，躡手躡腳地穿越樓下大廳，打開大門跑向二樓陽台下的一小片玫瑰花圃。但玫瑰花圃裡除了幾株玫瑰和她們家因無錢請人維修而叢生的雜草外，並沒有任何人影，甚至連那些玫瑰都沒有被壓過的痕跡。

她明明看到他們跳下來！人怎麼可能憑空消失？ _難道他...那個Holmes真的不是人類？這究竟是怎麼回事？他們去哪兒了？_ Mary站在夜晚的花圃中微微發抖，決定去找唯一能幫助她的人。


	13. Chapter 13

「來了來了，誰啊？」提著蠟燭的Amir Troy牧師，打開半夜被敲的砰砰響的All Souls教堂大門。

「Morstan小姐？這麼晚了，妳怎麼會在這裡？」Troy牧師驚訝地看著門外的Mary。

「對不起，牧師，把你吵醒我真的很抱歉！我有非常重要的問題想問你！可以先讓我進去嗎？」

Troy牧師勉強退了一步，讓一臉蒼白的Mary入內。

「這實在不合規矩，Morstan小姐。Watson先生的失蹤固然很令人遺憾，但我恐怕無能為力。」Troy牧師在燭火映照下神情不快地說。

「不是的！牧師！John他...我...」Mary欲言又止，好不容易才鼓起勇氣繼續，「求您了！這裡除了您，還有誰能回答我關於冥界的事呢？」她哀求。

「冥界？Morstan小姐，妳究竟想問什麼？」

「活人...活人和死人能夠結婚嗎？」Mary也不想這麼直接，但她真的控制不住自己。

「什麼？妳說什麼？」

「是John！他和一個殭屍結婚了！但John是被逼的！那個殭屍把他帶走了！」Mary自今早起就因Watson安危而提心吊膽的情緒，經Holmes這麼一鬧現在已然決堤。她崩潰的喊：「一定有什麼辦法能挽救這一切！請您告訴我，要怎樣才能救出John？」

Troy牧師高深莫測地看著Mary片刻，用終於了解事情嚴重性的語氣對Mary說：「我想我知道該怎麼做了，跟我來。」他一手捻熄蠟燭。

 

*

 

當Troy牧師押著Mary回到Morstan大宅時，天空正逐漸泛白。

看到女兒披頭散髮的狼狽樣子，Morstan夫人只是大驚小怪地說：「Mary！怎麼穿的這麼失禮！」

「她居然編出Watson先生和殭屍結婚這種褻瀆的話來解釋Watson先生的逃婚行為，還大半夜地跑來問我該怎麼辦，恐怕這件事對她的打擊已造成心智上的損害了。」Troy牧師拉著Mary對Morstan夫人語重心長的感嘆。

「他胡說！我沒有！我沒有！」Mary甩開Troy牧師的手跑進家門。

「感謝您！Troy牧師，十分感謝您送她回來。」Morstan夫人忙不迭地道謝。

「哪裡，請多保重。」Troy牧師同情的看了Morstan夫人一眼後就離開了。

Morstan夫人將大門關上，轉身氣勢洶洶地指著Mary：「把她送回房間！」

Forrester太太遵命的拉著Mary。

「不要！我說的都是真的！John需要我！母親！請您相信我！父親？Cecil？妳呢？妳會相信我的吧？」Forrester太太偏過頭，不忍看Mary的眼睛。

「鎖上門！把窗戶釘上！確保她沒辦法再跑出去丟人現眼！」

「John需要幫助！讓我走！讓我走！」不停掙扎的Mary還是被慢慢拖上二樓。

「這種接二連三的醜事到底有完沒完？好不容易找到的金龜婿跑了不打緊，現在連女兒都瘋了，這下我們很久都見不得人了。」Morstan夫人呻吟著走向站在壁爐旁未發一言的Morstan侯爵。

「這還不是我最煩惱的。妳想想，要是Mary瘋了的消息傳出去的話，還有誰敢娶她？」Morstan夫婦對望一眼，心中同時想著： _那我們擺脫貧窮的唯一管道也就泡湯了。_

在這麼令人沮喪的一刻，神出鬼沒的Sebastian爵士從柱子後面慢慢地走了出來，「那小子居然拋棄了像Mary這樣的好女人！真是罪過！要是我能娶到像令千金那樣的女孩，我將對她無比忠實，讓她享盡榮華富貴！」他唱作俱佳的表示。

「尊夫人一定是世上最幸運的女人。」Morstan侯爵恭維的心煩意亂，他實在沒什麼心情應酬。

「可惜我還是 **單身** 。」Sebastian爵士看著自己的指甲說，但他可沒忽略當他說出 "單身" 兩字時，Morstan夫婦眼中的貪婪。

魚兒上鉤了。

 

*

 

被關在房間裡的Mary努力想撬開門鎖，但Morstan夫婦替她省去了這層功夫，他們打開門走進Mary房間。

「好消息，Mary。婚禮還是可以舉行。」

「你們找到John了？父親？」

「不是，我們找到了比上次那個好得多的人選。」

「什麼？誰？」

「Sebastian爵士！多麼完美的對象！絕對配得上我們家！給我們的條件也相當優厚！」

「而且他還相當尊重妳呢！」

「是啊，Sebastian爵士特別把婚禮延後一天，因為他說願意先跟妳培養一下感情，邀妳在今天傍晚時和他一起去攝政公園散步！多麼的有教養啊！」

父母對Sebastian爵士的溢美之詞Mary一個字也沒聽進去，除了 "攝政公園" 這四個字以外。 _那裡不就是John一開始失蹤的地點嗎？_

「好，我答應。」Mary決定。這是一個機會，她一定要去救John！

於是，賣報人用來迎接倫敦一天開始的最新頭條就這樣新鮮出爐——「號外！號外！Morstan家的女兒改嫁Sebastian爵士！」


	14. Chapter 14

Watson第三次從昏迷狀態下悠悠轉醒，他又回到地下倫敦Baker街221B。Holmes正站在窗前背對著他，用手指撥弄小提琴，發出單個單個音符。這次Watson用不著花多少時間就記起Holmes扮女裝的事，他一碌骨從躺椅上翻身站起，準備開罵——

「我必須先請你聽我把話說完，Watson。然後你就會知道，你對我的厭惡與憤怒應該要遠遠超過你現在所感受到的才對。」Holmes就像背後有長眼睛一樣，選在最完美的時機出言制止Watson。他放下小提琴走到Watson對面坐下，臉上的妝已經卸得乾乾淨淨，身上的衣服也換回原先的襯衫與長褲。

Watson定定的看著Holmes的髮旋，用鼻子重重地發出一聲長哼後又坐回原位。

「謝謝。我並沒有把所有的事情都告訴你，Watson。新郎殺手在殺了Irene和我之後就離開倫敦消聲匿跡了，不再有類似的案件發生。日子一長，新郎殺手也不過是警方又一件未破的懸案而已，漸漸被世人遺忘。但我從來就沒有放棄過，就算變成殭屍也沒有。我不斷研究這個案子，追查新郎殺手的行蹤，他非常善於隱姓埋名，而我有用不完的時間和耐心。終於，他又回到倫敦，我的機會來了。我知道他絕對會再次作案，這次我要他當場人贓俱獲。於是我標示出倫敦城裡他最有可能下手的目標。一開始，Morstan家並不在我的範圍內，因為他們已經家道中落。直到我知道Morstan家擁有一件不敢變賣的傳家之寶，先王御賜的紅寶石項鍊—— " **紅心皇后"** ，我才改變我的看法。雖然昨晚在Mary房間的那條項鍊是假貨，但真品一定還在Morstan家。當我得知新郎殺手最後選定Morstan家，我就設下圈套把不知情的Morstan家的準女婿，也就是你——John Watson拉進地下倫敦，死纏爛打阻止你回去，為新郎殺手製造機會。在沒有新郎的情形下，他一定會趁虛而入。但只是拖住你還不夠，必需要讓Morstan家的人急著把女兒嫁出去才行。要做到這點並不難，只要讓Morstan家的人以為女兒瘋了就可以。因此，我故意放你回去，然後再以最嚇人的方式出現在Mary面前。現在，一切事情全部按照我的計畫進行——」Holmes拿起一份擱在地上的報紙舉到面前給Watson看，「這是今天早上最新的頭條，上面寫著Mary要改嫁給Sebastian爵士。這個Sebastian爵士就是槍殺Irene的殺手，他的全名是Moran Sebastian，他根本不是什麼爵士，他是英國陸軍前頭號神槍手，後來因為行為不檢被革除軍籍。他應該會挑和Mary單獨相處時下手，到時候Mary就有危險了。」Holmes娓娓道來。

「所以，你的意思是說，你一直都在利用我而且還拿Mary作餌，引Moran出來？這就是你要向我表達的？」Watson問，雙拳逐漸握緊。

「我已經向蘇格蘭警場發出匿名線報，也會到現場埋伏，確保Mary人身安全。但你說得沒錯，這就是我要表達的。」Holmes沒有任何閃躲的意思，這是他欠Watson的。

不過Watson卻遲遲沒有下一步動作。他只是目不轉睛地盯著Holmes，像是要用目光在Holmes臉上挖出兩個洞來一樣。

良久，Watson才冷冰冰地問：「連那個詛咒也是你編出來為了要拖住我的藉口？你對我說過的話也全部都是假的？」

 _ **不是！**_ 「是。」Holmes說。

Watson艱澀地笑了，「到現在你還想騙我嗎？那個詛咒是真的，但是你根本就不在乎！你才不管能不能解開詛咒！你一心只想為Irene報仇！你...你連你自己都不在乎了，我又怎麼能奢望你在乎別人？」Watson站起來，將拳頭砸在牆上。

Watson終於明白之前對Holmes的憤怒從何而來，Holmes從來就不在乎自己，只要他認為對的事他就去做，完全罔顧他人意願。

_就像Holmes以為我知道得越少就會越安全，所以一直把我蒙在鼓裡；就像他以為他這樣講，我就會恨他、把他徹底拋在腦後，然後回去過我的平常日子，這樣對我最好。最最可氣的就是，Holmes他...他竟然還以為我看不出來！_

「然後呢？我現在是不是應該要像悲劇主角一樣指著你的鼻子大罵："為什麼你不早說？把我耍得團團轉很有趣是不是？還有Mary！她是無辜的！你怎麼忍心？在這裡待久了果然什麼都會遺忘！你忘了身為人的所有感情！Sherlock Holmes！" ——再來點音效我就可以上台了，保證叫好叫座。」Watson回到Holmes面前強力吐槽。

Holmes愣住了。面對各種機諷、嘲弄、雙關語或是俏皮話從來有辦法即時舉一反三的Holmes，現在卻完全想不出什麼機智妙答。

Holmes不是沒想過Watson知道實情時的反應。事實上，從他在酒吧和Watson說話以來，他就不斷在腦中預想著這一幕的到來。因為和Watson相處愈久，他就越害怕告訴Watson實情——殭屍竟然還會害怕？Holmes幾乎都要笑出來了。

Holmes知道Watson是一個好人，但他沒想到Watson會這麼 **特別** 。他這個殭屍不僅把Watson拖進地下倫敦這個恐怖的地方，還用結婚這種無理取鬧的理由，死皮賴臉地留住Watson，而絕對有權力生氣的Watson到頭來卻一心想幫助他。

Watson的善良與屢屢看穿Holmes心思的敏銳，都讓Holmes不加思索地對Watson說出許多他從來就沒跟任何人提過的心底話。Holmes越來越信賴Watson，也越來越享受和Watson你一句我一句的鬥嘴。所以他才會想盡辦法取悅Watson，好減輕自己為一己之私而將Watson拖下水的愧疚感。

但事情不應該是這個樣子的。Holmes之所以把Watson拖下水的目的只有一個，就是為了要逮住新郎殺手。他不必也不能對Watson存有任何私人情感。可是來不及了，早就來不及了。情感畢竟不是水龍頭，可以隨自己的意思開開關關。

_Watson必須知道實情，Watson必須知道是我利用了他，Watson必須知道是我把他的人生攪得一團亂，Watson必須知道我沒有資格接受他的任何幫助，Watson他...他應該恨我。_

Holmes本來以為有了這層心理準備，在告訴Watson實情時就會比較沒有壓力。但他錯了，錯得離譜。直到Watson醒來前，Holmes都還在藉著撥弄小提琴的方式來舒緩自己的緊張和恐懼。他一邊彈琴一邊在腦中預演Watson聽到實情的模樣，腦中的Watson不是大罵他的背叛，就是對他讓Mary涉險的深惡痛絕，就算被一槍爆頭Holmes也沒有任何立場去責怪Watson。他只能希望Watson在離開這裡後，把一切當成是場惡夢忘得一乾二淨，重拾平穩人生。自己則繼續執行追捕新郎殺手的計畫。這是最理想的情形，對他們兩個來說都是。然而，Watson現在的反應完全顛覆了Holmes的預料，Holmes覺得自己向來自翊的推理能力一遇到Watson就總是失靈。

「你不生氣？我利用你還陷Mary於危險之中！」Holmes怕Watson忘記似的再次強調。

「你哪隻眼睛看到我沒生氣？告訴你，我現在火大得很。」Watson居高臨下地冷哼。

「可是你...你...」Holmes罕見地詞窮了。

「我是很不爽沒錯，但原因不是你一廂情願以為的那樣。所以，收起你那套所有人都在你算計之中的把戲，那招對我不管用。」 _想就這樣說結束就結束？沒那麼簡單，Holmes！是你先起的頭！_ Watson睨著Holmes想。

Watson清楚自己可沒那麼偉大，他當然不滿Holmes利用他又拿Mary當餌引出Moran的這種作法，但Watson更討厭Holmes那種把所有罪都往自己身上攬的習慣。是的，就是習慣。如果Holmes是刻意的，那他早就一槍轟過去了，但是Holmes本身根本就毫無自覺。

 _Holmes只想得到用這種講法來激怒我，好讓我能和他一刀兩斷，回到原本生活。_ 看著Holmes那副無法理解的樣子，Watson心想， _老天，Holmes甚至都沒有想過我 **不會** 恨他嗎？他到底是有多習慣被人憎恨啊？我一定要教會這個自以為聰明的笨蛋要對自己好一點，不要哪裡是箭靶就往哪裡站，人不可能那麼容易就去恨另一個人...好啦，是 **殭屍** 。_

從某方面來說，Watson其實是個比Holmes還要更有自信的人。他相信自己的眼睛，相信自己親自感受到的Holmes——那個埋藏在絕頂聰明下，裹著孤獨外衣的善良靈魂。

此刻，Watson腦中不斷重複播放著這幾天以來和Holmes在一起的點點滴滴。Holmes在舞台上拉小提琴的樣子、Holmes可憐兮兮的樣子、Holmes咬著煙斗的樣子、Holmes裝無辜的樣子、Holmes扮女裝的樣子、Holmes空洞的樣子、眨眼的樣子、寂寞的樣子、驚訝的樣子、開心的樣子、笑的樣子......這份清單似乎永遠都列不完。Watson發現，原來自己無時無刻都在用雙眼記錄著Holmes的一舉一動、一言一行，這樣的認知讓他突然感到臉上有些燥熱。

「你為什麼臉紅？」Holmes仰頭看著Watson怪叫。

「我沒有！你還坐在那裡幹嘛？走了啦！」Watson可疑地惱羞成怒。

「去哪？」Holmes傻傻地問。

「當然是去救Mary啊！」

「去哪救？」Holmes還是沒在狀況內。 _Watson為什麼臉紅？是被我氣紅的嗎？好像是但又好像不是..._

「我怎麼知道！不是你說要去現場埋伏的嗎！」Watson恨不得搖醒Holmes。

「喔！對對對！快！」Holmes總算想起目前的局勢，他一下從椅子上彈起，拎起外套、帽子和Watson一起奔出家門。

被打擾到的小葛只是慢吞吞地看了主人和新主人風風火火、並肩離去的身影一眼，然後十分滿足地吠了一聲。


	15. Chapter 15

傍晚的夕陽穿透倫敦上方的厚重雲層，將難得的光芒灑落，替整個倫敦鍍上一層淡淡金邊。

「又是攝政公園？真是沒創意。」Watson低聲說。

Holmes和Watson已經回到原本的倫敦，現在他們正靠在一塊，躲在攝政公園的樹叢裡，向外緊盯著公園著名景點之一——噴水池。

「這才是高明的地方。好戲上場了，我親愛的Watson。」Holmes大眼裡平時總是透著的水光，此時已被銳利的果斷取代。

 

*

 

「Morstan小姐，我可以叫妳Mary嗎？」Sebastian爵士和Mary一起漫步在攝政公園。

「可以...」Mary不停地東張西望。 _John在哪？_

「Mary，Morstan家是歷史相當悠久的家族，沒錯吧？」

「是的。」

「妳脖子上戴的就是御賜給Morstan家的 "紅心皇后" 嗎？」

「嗯？呃，是、是的。」其實Mary也不確定。這條項鍊是她出門前從梳粧台上匆匆拿來戴上的，她根本來不及去向母親確認Holmes昨晚無禮言論的真偽。

「太好了。很抱歉，此事無關私人恩怨。」Sebastian爵士說話的語氣和態度立即換了一個人，從裝模作樣的做作貴族變成注重效率的幹練軍人。他拿出一把手槍指著Mary：「請把項鍊交給我。」

Mary張口結舌地來回看著手槍槍口和Sebastian爵士的臉。半晌，才微弱地吐出一句：「你到底是誰？」

「這與妳無關。動作快一點，我的耐性有限。」Sebastian爵士——不，現在應該是Moran上校，不帶任何感情地督促。

Mary瑟瑟發抖地將項鍊脫下來放在Moran伸出的手上。

「總算到手了。」Moran自語，把項鍊收進懷中。

「好了，現在——」Moran緩緩扣下板機。

「別動！把槍放下！」Watson出現在Moran背後用槍指著Moran的背喝道。

「John！」Mary喜出望外地往前一步。

Moran見狀，立刻用單手扼住Mary的脖子，另外一隻手拿槍抵住Mary的太陽穴，轉身與Watson面對面對峙。

「退後！不然我就開槍！」Moran沉聲威脅。

Watson不敢輕舉妄動，只得慢慢往後退。

「還有你也一樣！先生！」Moran拖著Mary猛然側身45度，對著正打算從另一邊死角靠近的Holmes說。

「是 **你** ？」雖然處在這種性命攸關的時刻，但一看到Holmes，Mary還是無法克制地開口。 _他不就是昨天晚上的那個——_

「後退！」Moran朝不為所動的Holmes吼道。

「是的，是我。妳相信我嗎？」Holmes專注地只看著Mary問。

「不相信！」Mary開始驚慌地掙扎起來。

「那妳至少也要相信John。」

Holmes不退反進，Moran馬上移開原本指著Mary的槍口，改向逼近的Holmes身上連開兩槍，Holmes倒下，但Moran也在同一時間，被不知何時移到Holmes身後的Watson一槍命中眉心，當場斃命。

Watson衝上前擁住不停發抖的Mary，輕聲安慰：「沒事了，妳安全了，別怕，我在這。」

「哦！John！這是怎麼一回事？他死了嗎？」Mary飽受驚嚇地落淚，在Watson懷中邊哭邊問。

「是的，別哭了，他不會再傷害妳了。」Watson溫和地拍著Mary的背。

「那、那另一個呢？H、Holmes呢？」Mary抽抽噎噎。

「死透了！是的！如妳所見！」Holmes從地上跳起來，笑嘻嘻地對Mary說，把她嚇得直往Watson懷裡鑽。

「Holmes——」Watson無力的喊，他看著Holmes衣服上的兩個明顯彈孔，把眉頭打得死緊。就算知道Holmes被Moran打中也不會再死一次，但剛剛看到Holmes就這樣倒下，還是令Watson感到很不舒服。

「不礙事，回去再把子彈拿出來就行了。」注意到Watson的視線，Holmes輕描淡寫的說。

此時，永遠慢好幾步的警方到底還是趕來了，他們把現場團團圍住，開始做他們唯一拿手的工作——收拾現場。

鑒於Holmes的殭屍身分，應付員警的事當然只能交給Watson處理。

「所以，你...你真的是殭屍？」Mary趁Watson和警方談話的時候，小心地接近在一旁擺出一副無聊的樣子的Holmes。

「千真萬確，但這可是最高機密哦。」Holmes將食指壓在唇上悄聲說。「容我再借用妳未來的夫婿一點時間，只是說幾句話而已，他哪兒都不會去的。」

 

*

 

「差不多就是這樣了，有疑問的話再麻煩您到警局一趟。」

避開有關Holmes的部分，Watson把案情大致交代了一遍後，難掩疲累地從Lestrade警長身旁走開，但他隨即被等在一邊的Holmes拉走。

「來，物歸原主。」Holmes脫下無名指上的銀戒還給Watson。

「我一直在想，這明明是女戒你怎麼能戴的下？」Watson接過感受不到任何餘溫的銀戒。

「擠一擠就行了，反正我沒什麼痛覺。」Holmes縮回手。

兩人一時無言。

「我想，在這一波三折後，Morstan家一定恨不得能即刻舉行婚禮吧？」Holmes裝作不經意地問。

「大概吧。」Watson捏緊掌心中的戒指。

「我會到的，我是說婚禮。謝謝你為我做的一切。」Holmes真摯地看著Watson。

Watson覺得喉嚨好像卡了一隻大象一樣，說不出半句話來。 _我不想就這樣結束，我還有好多話要問Holmes，我還有好多事要罵Holmes，我要趕快開口說點什麼——_

「但是，恐怕我還得請你最後再幫我一個小忙。」Holmes又一次轉換語氣，鬥志高昂地朝Watson伸出手。

Watson回握。指尖傳來的冰冷神奇的具有撫慰的力量。

「最後一次？」Watson忍住笑意半真半假地問。

「最後一次。」Holmes眼中光芒閃耀。


	16. Chapter 16

「號外！號外！新郎殺手落網！Lestrade警長立下大功！」

Amir Troy牧師特地起了個大早，走出教堂向賣報人買下一份報紙，直接站在街頭草草地瀏覽完頭版後，才沿著原路回到All Souls教堂。

 _什麼也沒有。_ Troy牧師在心中想著。很快地，他就把新郎殺手落網的消息拋到腦後，開始準備起今天Morstan家與Watson家終於要舉行的婚禮。

當Troy牧師換上正式禮袍，將私人信物——雕花銀色十字架放進聖體櫃裡收好時，教堂大門卻被一臉失魂落魄的Watson推開，Watson直直走向祭壇，彷佛急需上帝指引。

「Watson先生！你來的太早了！賓客都還沒到呢！」Troy牧師對著準新郎Watson說。

「我是特意在婚禮開始前來找你的，牧師，我...」Watson吞吞吐吐。

「怎麼了？孩子？」Troy牧師拿出專業態度平和地問。這不是他第一次遇到這種情況，有很多新人在婚禮開始前都會焦慮不安。

「我...我不確定我應不應該和Mary結婚。」等了老半天，Watson才低著頭回答。

「別擔心，婚姻是人生大事，你會感到緊張是自然的，只要——」

「不！不是這樣的！」Watson抬起頭打斷Troy牧師照本宣科的那一套。他從口袋裡拿出一個黑色小圓盒對著Troy牧師晃動：「是這枚婚戒！它被其他人戴過！我忘不了那個人！我努力過！真的！但就是...就是忘不了！」

Watson一時激動沒拿穩，小盒子脫手飛出掉到祭壇後面。Watson在原地愣了一下，才急忙越過祭壇彎下腰在地上亂找。Troy牧師沒辦法，也加入搜尋行列。手忙腳亂地找了一陣後，Watson才從聖體櫃旁站起來拿著小盒子喊：「找到了！就在這裡！」Troy牧師聽到後也跟著直起身，整理身上華美的禮袍。

 _真是個冒失的年輕人。_ Troy牧師想，但臉上還是掛著親切的微笑，「找到就好。Watson先生，你聽好，婚姻是神聖的，和什麼膚淺的兒女情長不一樣，你必須作出抉擇，我相信你會做出正確的決定。」

Watson先將小圓盒謹慎地收進懷中後，才抬起頭對Troy牧師說：「是的，我想我會的。」

 

*

 

婚禮正式開始，因為之前的風風雨雨，All Souls教堂湧進了不少前來觀禮的民眾，加上Watson又是逮捕新郎殺手的主要功臣，就連Lestrade警長都特別率隊到場致意，一時之間教堂人滿為患。

Mary身著白紗，在隆重的結婚進行曲下出現在紅毯的另一端。Morstan侯爵挽著Mary的手，步上紅毯走向祭壇，將Mary交給在前方等待的Watson。

Troy牧師開始為新人禱告，唸誦獻詞結束後，依照慣例，Troy牧師向現場所有來賓形式化地問著：「在座各位有沒有人反對這場婚禮？」

Hudson太太揩著眼角想， _怎麼可能會有人反對？看看他們！他們真是天造——_

「 **我反對** ！」

在場所有來賓齊齊轉頭，看向發話來源。一個身影出現在教堂門口，大家爭先恐後地站起來，想把他看得更清楚點。

那個身影無視自己引起的騷動，昂首闊步地踏上紅毯，在Watson和Mary身後站定。

「他是誰？」

「是個男的！」

「長什麼樣子？」

「不知道！」

「個子不高...」

「臉被帽子擋住看不太見...」

所有人交頭接耳。

「這是怎麼回事？你們認識這個人嗎？」Troy牧師生氣地問著Watson和Mary，他們似乎也被驚呆，失去了說話的能力。

Troy牧師只好轉向來人，「不管你是誰，請你立刻離開，你沒有權力反對這場婚姻。」

「我反對的不是這場婚姻，而是 **你** ，Amir Troy牧師，還是應該叫你—— **Moriarty教授** 才對？」Holmes自信十足的嗓音從壓低的帽沿底下傳出。

鬧哄哄的嘈雜聲慢慢安靜下來。

「我不知道你在說什麼。」被指為Moriarty教授的Troy牧師面無表情。

「我會解釋清楚的。」Holmes不以為意地轉過身，面對在場所有來賓。

「昨天晚上，曾經肆虐倫敦的新郎殺手Moran Sebastian終於落網。很幸運地，我剛好也在現場目睹整個經過，但卻出現一個小小的問題讓我無法安心慶祝。大家都知道，新郎殺手一個最著名的特徵就是他對珠寶首飾情有獨鍾。有誰會不喜歡這些亮晶晶的東西呢？又有什麼能比得上像珠寶這樣容易變換現金又具收藏價值的贓物呢？」Holmes大聲的問。

「你到底想說什麼？」Troy牧師完全聽不懂。

「我想說的是，如果Moran Sebastian是真正的新郎殺手，那他怎麼會認不出Morstan小姐昨晚戴的那條 "紅心皇后" 其實是 **假** 的呢？」Holmes繼續冷靜地說：「這只有一個可能，就是Moran不是真正的新郎殺手，他只是個工具。在背後負責選擇目標、運籌帷幄的另有其人，而那個人就是假扮成和善牧師的你——Moriarty！」Holmes用手指著Troy牧師，氣勢十足。

「哈，我真是不敢相信！你是怎麼從精神病院裡逃出來的？你肯定是受到最嚴密戒護的精神病重症患者！我是新郎殺手？證據呢？只憑一條假項鍊恐怕還差得遠了，乖乖回去吃藥打針吧你！」Troy牧師輕蔑到極點的取笑著Holmes，在場有不少賓客跟著哈哈大笑。Lestrade警長也走上前來準備逮捕這個大鬧婚禮的不速之客，卻被Watson暗搖的手勢制止。

「如果說，這是Moran招供的呢？他被抓後把什麼都說出來了，也把你供出來了。」Holmes不死心。

「你是白癡嗎？Moran早就死了！被當場射殺的！還是這位新郎Watson先生親自開的槍！」Troy牧師不敢相信怎麼會有人這麼蠢。

「完全正確！但你是怎麼知道的？」Holmes冷不防地問。

「我...我從報紙上看到的啊！報紙上有寫，大家都知道的！」

「不對，你的那份報紙沒有。我賣給你的那份可是特製的。」Holmes嘴角噙著笑意。

「你是那個賣報人？」Troy牧師猛眨眼睛。

Holmes頷首。「所以，你怎麼會知道Moran當場被Watson擊斃？除非你人在現場。這完全符合新郎殺手的一貫手法，誘餌誘出目標、殺手負責斷後，將到手的贓物或贖金交給幕後主使——也就是你。在作案時，你向來都會親自到場掌控大局。昨天傍晚，你在一旁目睹全部經過，確定Moran死亡不可能向警方全盤托出後才放心離去。今天一大早，你來買報紙就是急著想知道，警方有沒有察覺到你的存在。當然，在我特製的那份報紙裡什麼細節都沒提到，包括Moran被射殺的部分。所以，你就是新郎殺手集團的犯罪首腦——Moriarty！」Holmes再次一口咬定。

「這根本就不能證明什麼！就算我人在現場又怎麼樣？那裡可是攝政公園！是任何人都能去的公共場所！要是在現場看到事情發生的人都如你所言是犯罪首腦，那你自己不一樣也是？」除了眼睛洩露出的猙獰外，Troy牧師還是從容不迫。

「非常好！當然，要定你的罪這樣是牽強了點，我應該再加把勁。」Holmes背著手，鎮定地說。

「根據我的研究，這個Moriarty還有另一項特殊的癖好，那就是收集和被害人相關的物品。我想是為了紀念吧，這些物品不見得是什麼值錢的東西，但一定要是對Moriarty而言具有意義，能讓他回憶某件案子或某次作案目標的小東西。通常他會把其中一、兩樣最特殊的帶在身上從不離身。而你，Amir Troy牧師，你身上也有這種從不離身的私人信物，對吧？」Holmes逼問。

「我還以為你要拿出什麼不得了的鐵證呢！是又如何？難不成你要說我的私人信物就是那個你說的什麼犯案紀念品？這真是太可笑了！」Troy牧師覺得整件事都荒唐透頂。

「沒錯！新郎殺手集團最後一次在倫敦犯的案子，就是三年前在攝政公園裡，用遠距離狙擊槍一槍打死當時正在追捕他們的偵探——Sherlock Holmes。但警方一直沒發現那槍遺留的子彈，我非常確定你的私人信物就是那顆子彈，你把它從現場撿走後就一直隨身攜帶！」Holmes的臉被帽子遮住看不見表情。

Troy牧師連連搖頭，憐憫的說：「你真是個傻瓜！我的私人信物根本就不是什麼子彈！而是一個銀色的十字架！」

「那你就把它拿出來給大家看，證明我說錯了。」

「樂意之至！我的私人信物就在這裡，你們看——」Troy牧師高興地打開聖體櫃，但裡面除了象徵基督血肉的酒與餅外，並沒有銀色的十字架。

只有一顆子彈躺在天鵝絨內墊上，子彈上還佈滿著看不出是鏽跡還是乾掉血跡的暗色斑點。

「怎麼可能？我放的明明是我的十字架啊！不可能！」Troy牧師萬分震驚地拿出子彈喊。

「罪證確鑿！你還有什麼話說？」Holmes喝道。

「是你！一定是你偷走我的十字架然後用這顆子彈調包！是你！就是你陷害我的！根本就沒有什麼子彈！不可能有什麼子彈！」Troy牧師指著Holmes控訴。

「為什麼不可能？」Holmes咄咄逼人。

「因為那槍根本就沒有貫穿他的腦袋！那顆子彈還留在他的頭裡！是我親自開的槍！我還特別確認過的！」Troy牧師瘋狂地大喊，喊完他才意識到自己剛剛說了什麼——他已經親口證實了自己的罪狀——只見他像斷了線的木偶一樣停止所有動作。

「又答對了！Moriarty教授。」Holmes邪邪一笑。

「快去抓人啊！你們還在等什麼？」經Watson這麼一提醒，Lestrade警長才大夢初醒地指揮手下上前，將化名為Amir Troy的Moriarty銬上手銬。

原先彌漫在教堂連大氣都不敢喘一聲的緊張氛圍也因此解除，所有人都在議論紛紛，看來倫敦城的八卦題材暫時是用不著擔心短缺啦。

Moriarty沒有掙扎，他任憑警方將他銬上，只是一直喃喃自語著：「不可能、不可能、沒有什麼子彈、沒有什麼子彈...」

在警方押著Moriarty經過Holmes旁邊時，他突然發難，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓住Holmes的衣領，歇斯底里的逼問：「那顆子彈一定是假的！假的！對不對？對不對？」

Holmes向Watson以手勢表示自己可以應付，阻止了Watson上前的動作。

「很抱歉，那顆子彈如假包換——」Holmes把帽子拉高露出五官，直直地看進Moriarty因為認出他是誰，而驚恐到微微放大的瞳孔悄聲說：「因為這是我從 **自己的腦袋裡** 挖出來的。」

Moriarty鬆開雙手，徹底癱軟，任由警方將他拖出教堂大門。


	17. Chapter 17

「見到你總是很高興，Watson。你幫了我一個大忙。」Holmes走向Watson微笑地說。

「Moriarty畢竟還是說對了，他的十字架的確是被人調包沒錯。不過，不是被你而是被 **我** 。」Watson打開從懷中拿出的黑色小圓盒，裡面裝著一個下柄成圓柱狀的銀色雕花十字架。

就在昨天傍晚Moran伏法之後，Holmes對Watson做了一次到目前為止，最開誠佈公的談話。Holmes將生前和成為殭屍後，對新郎殺手一案所作的一切研究、分析與猜測一五一十地全部告訴Watson。

Holmes早已知道新郎殺手是一個三人一組的犯罪集團。Irene是誘餌，Moran是殺手，而幕後主使就是人稱教授的Moriarty。Holmes扮成街頭賣報人，每天在倫敦城各個角落裡探聽消息、小心留意。當All Souls教堂換新牧師時，Holmes馬上就認出這位前來接任的Amir Troy牧師就是Moriarty。Holmes終於等到能將新郎殺手一網打盡的機會。

Holmes開始佈局。要抓住Moran並不難，但是要抓住Moriarty就不一樣了。沒有任何的直接證據可以證明Moriarty就是幕後主使，更何況他現在還有All Souls教堂牧師這層完美的偽裝。所以，Holmes設計了計中計，先解決Moran再對付Moriarty。第一階段就如Holmes之前和Watson所言的一樣，Holmes確定好Moriarty的作案目標是Morstan家後，就把準新郎Watson拉進地下倫敦，拖住Watson以Mary為餌，等Moran出手時當場逮捕。第二階段則是要在眾人面前揭穿Moriarty的真面目，並逼他親口承認自己的罪行，這之中的關鍵就在將十字架調包成子彈這點上。但Moriarty的十字架總是隨身攜帶，只有在主持婚禮時才會拿下來放在聖體櫃裡，能夠利用這唯一機會接近聖體櫃的人非Watson這位準新郎莫屬，這就是Holmes請Watson幫的忙，也是Watson之所以在婚禮開始前，先到教堂找牧師的真正目的。

Watson假裝自己心神不寧需要開導，然後故意裝作把裡面其實空空如也的婚戒禮盒弄掉，趁亂接近聖體櫃，用Holmes事先交給他的子彈將十字架換過來，再把十字架裝到婚戒禮盒裡帶走，過程一氣呵成、絕無破綻。接下來，就看Holmes如何運用虛虛實實、真真假假的巧妙話術，一步一步引導Moriarty親口認罪。Irene顯然還不夠瞭解Holmes，要比狡猾絕對無人能出Holmes之右。Moriarty這次是真的栽在Holmes和Watson兩人天衣無縫的聯手出擊上。

「這個到底是什麼？能讓Moriarty如此看重的東西絕不單純。」Watson把玩著十字架問道。

「我相信，這是他為自己金庫所打造的特別鑰匙。金庫裡面應該放滿了他犯案所得的各種贓物與現金。」Holmes回答。

「難怪他從不離身。」Watson將鑰匙遞給Holmes，但Holmes並沒有伸手接過。

「不，我不需要。它是你的了，隨你怎麼處置都可以。」Holmes淺笑。他慢慢地踱著步子，把自己與Watson和Mary稍微拉開一些距離。

Holmes看著他們，沒有開口向Mary道歉婚禮被他徹底搞砸，沒有開口向Watson道謝為這所有的一切一切，Holmes只是再次壓低帽沿遮住眼睛，輕聲地說了一句：「祝你們幸福。」也不管Watson和Mary有沒有聽到，就轉身沒入推擠的人群中消失在教堂門口了。

 

*

 

「這個總是自說自話、自行自事的混蛋。」Watson瞪著Holmes走得如此倉促的背影低聲咒駡。

Mary在昨天晚上已經從Watson那兒聽到了地下倫敦、新郎殺手這些事情的始末。要不是Holmes就在眼前，Mary一定以為Watson瘋了。但即使如此，Watson也還是沒有把Moriarty的事和今天婚禮上可能發生的騷動先告知Mary。

奇怪的是，Mary並不生氣。她當然非常驚愕，但並不生氣。此外，還有疑惑。 _為什麼不跟我說呢？是怕我擔心嗎？_ Mary覺得Holmes的出現讓Watson變了——不，不是改變，比較像是展現出真正的自己。女性的直覺告訴Mary，有什麼事要發生了。

「Mary，我不能和妳結婚，對不起。」Watson直接了當地說，他清澈的藍色眼睛裡，除了深深的歉意外並無其他。

「我不能說我很意外。」Mary閉上眼睛。如果她對自己誠實一點的話，早在昨天看到Holmes和Watson制服Moran時的絕佳默契，她就應該猜到會有這種結局了。

「去吧，去追他。」Mary的眼中雖然有淚光，但臉上的表情卻並不悲傷。

「我——」

「什麼都不用說，John。記得我們第一次見面時我問你的問題嗎？不管別人怎麼看，我始終認為，婚姻是建立在兩個人的愛情上的，缺一不可。你和我都同意這點，你已經用行動向我證明了。現在，換我貫徹我的信念了。所以，去吧，去追他。」Mary笑著落淚。

不用Mary再說第三次，Watson向Mary點頭致意後，隨即狂奔離開教堂。未出口的話直傳Mary心裡——

 _謝謝妳_ 。


	18. Chapter 18

Holmes漫無目地的在真正的倫敦城裡到處閒蕩。新郎殺手一案終於結束，那麼久以來的等待、那麼多細瑣的計畫，都結束了、結束了。Irene和自己的大仇已報，所有的努力都有了代價，Holmes自己都想不出比這更好的結局了，但是他卻沒有任何喜悅。是因為失去了存在的目的嗎？還是因為 _ **他**_ 和Mary的婚禮幸福的太過刺眼？ _John Watson..._ Holmes在心裡默默地唸著這個名字。

Watson是Holmes這整個計畫中唯一的變數。Holmes其實是有私心的，要讓Moriarty認罪其實不真的一定非得挑在Watson和Mary的婚禮上進行不可。那句在教堂門口喊的 "我反對" 有多少是真的呢？Holmes不敢去知道。他沒辦法欺騙自己，他不想看到Watson和Mary結婚。 _這...這真是愚蠢！沒有邏輯！失去理性！_ 沒氣可嘆的Holmes只能煩亂地扔掉帽子，把頭髮搔得更亂。

 _我想和Watson在一起。_ 雖然他也不確定這是為了什麼，Holmes對於自己這些模模糊糊、曖昧不明的情緒感到陌生又無可奈何。

 _我到底在想什麼？Watson是個活人，而我是個殭屍，還是個男的...為什麼會跟性別有關？停止！Holmes！不管那是什麼！馬上停止！想點別的吧！想點有建設性的！有建設性...有建設性...那當然就是想辦法解除詛咒囉！對！就是這個！詛咒...詛咒..._ 但這一點用也沒有，一想到詛咒就想到結婚誓言，一想到結婚誓言就又想到Watson，Holmes的心更沉了。 _Irene啊Irene，妳這次可真是害慘我啦。_ 有一點Watson誤會了，Holmes並不是不想解開詛咒，聰明如他者，早就研究出解除詛咒真正且唯一的方法，但正因為如此，Holmes才不可能讓Watson幫他。別說告訴Watson了，就連 **想** 告訴Watson這樣的念頭都不存在。

_唉，繞來繞去結果還是在想Watson嗎？_

Holmes投降了。 _想就想吧！反正我還有無盡的時間，不是嗎？在這身皮囊徹底損壞殆盡、灰飛煙滅以前，我還是可以把這幾天以來，和Watson相處的回憶牢牢記在心裡，不是嗎？或許，只是或許，我還是可以偶爾上來，在遠處偷偷地探望Watson。不會被發現的！_ Holmes對自己的化妝技術向來有自信。想到日後能有機會再看到Watson，Holmes覺得心情好了不少。 _這樣就夠了。_

Holmes任憑雙腿帶領，最後還是又來到這個他與Watson初次相遇之地——攝政公園。Holmes失笑地搖搖頭，走向公園邊的玫瑰花叢，打算穿過去回到地下倫敦。

緊接著，奇怪的事情發生了。

玫瑰花叢中突然伸出一隻活人的手，一把抓住Holmes的手腕，以一種無可抗拒的力道將Holmes **推** 出花叢之外。

Holmes被推得向後踉蹌了好幾步，他的眼光從那隻抓住他的手，往上移到順勢從花叢中走出的來人臉上。

「Watson？」

「一個驚喜，嗯？」Watson咬牙切齒，仍不忘牢牢抓住Holmes。

「怎麼了？發生什麼事？Mary呢？」Holmes難得慌張。

「你告訴我啊？你不是偵探嗎？啊？」Watson努力克制自己，讓手上的力道再輕一點。

「呃，是Mary生氣了，你要我去向她道歉嗎？沒問題，我馬上去。能不能請你先放開我？」

「Holmes！你要是還想保持四肢完整的話，就乖乖閉上嘴聽我說！生氣的不是Mary！而是我！你知道是為什麼嗎？」Watson怒吼。

「我怎麼知道？你老是氣沖沖的...說實在的，身為一位醫生應該知道常常生氣對身體不太好...」

「閉嘴！我氣的是你！」 _氣你轉身走得那麼瀟灑！祝我幸福是吧？我的幸福不用你祝！我自己會去掌握！_

「為什麼我一點也不意外...」Holmes低聲嘟嚷，「說吧，我這次又做了什麼？婚禮上發生的事，我不是之前都先跟你說了嗎？雖然我沒想到會弄得這麼亂，但那是因為——」

「你騙了我。」Watson乾淨俐落切斷Holmes的喋喋不休。

 

*

 

Watson在婚禮前一晚整夜沒睡，連瞇一下都沒有。他一個人在那間真正屬於自己的Baker街221B臥房裡，想著Mary、自己和Holmes。

唔，也許只有Holmes。

Watson知道自己 **喜歡** Holmes。但是為什麼？又是從什麼時候開始的？這所謂的 "喜歡" 的程度又到哪裡？是對朋友的那種喜歡嗎？還是——？每次一想到這最後一個問題。Watson的腦袋就開始打結。於是他只好從頭再想一遍，害得他一直處在一種腦袋運轉過度、發熱發燙的狀態下，而這一切的煎熬很明顯又全都拜Holmes所賜。

Watson覺得很生氣，他似乎總是在對Holmes生氣。這能怪Watson嗎？把他拉進這一團混亂裡的傢伙就是Holmes。但Watson也明白Holmes的苦衷，何況Holmes已經用自己的方式在對Waston好。Watson不是智力低下的傻蛋，Holmes拉小提琴給他聽、幫他準備食物、送他小葛、帶他去賭場玩，這些舉動Watson當然都看在眼裡。所以，即便是在知道事情真相以後，他也沒有被利用的憤恨。讓Watson惱火的，反而是Holmes對自身那種無所謂的樣子。Watson向自己坦承，那種感覺其實不是生氣，而是 **心疼** 。

他心疼Holmes。心疼Holmes對Irene的自責、心疼Holmes說出真相時以為自己會恨他的態度、心疼Holmes一肩扛起復仇大計...只有心疼嗎？Watson急急地探究自己的內心。不，不只，還有好奇、敬佩、驚喜、自在、快樂和更多更多。這些深深淺淺的情感融合起來，讓Watson只要一想到Holmes就覺得胸口漲得難受。Watson從來沒對任何人有過這種感覺，更不要說是對一個殭屍了......殭屍、詛咒—— **結婚誓言** ！

Watson就像被棍子擊中腦門一樣茅塞頓開，他終於知道Holmes身上詛咒的真貌！刹那間，除猛然清醒的領悟外，同時湧現的還有對Holmes更大一波的情感浪潮，裡頭更是喜怒哀樂樣樣不缺。

 _這可惡的傢伙！要是我沒有解開詛咒謎底的話，他是不是就準備永遠一直這樣下去？還是...還是Holmes想等別人？_ 一模擬有另一個人也對Holmes說出結婚誓言，陪在Holmes身邊的場景，Watson立刻感到一陣天旋地轉、呼吸困難。 _ **不行** ！我絕對不允許！Holmes的詛咒只能由我解開！Holmes的身邊只能是 **我** ！_

_喔，是了，這一定就是——這種感覺一定就是——_

Watson看著窗外天空的魚肚白，笑得比晨曦還燦爛。

_Sherlock Holmes，不管你是男是女、是殭屍還是活人、是天才還是笨蛋，我都要定了！現在，輪到我出招了。_

 

*

 

「Holmes，你一直都知道解除詛咒的真正方法，對不對？詛咒說， **唯有結婚誓言成為真實** ， **靈魂才得以永遠安息** 。所謂的真實指的不是什麼真心實意的這種心理狀態，對不對？成為真實就是純粹字面上的意思，對不對？」Watson連珠炮轟炸。

Holmes只能避開視線，徒勞無功地試著掙開Watson的箝制。

「而結婚誓言的內容是：

_用這隻手，我將帶你走出憂傷困苦，_

_我的杯永不乾涸，因為我就是你的瓊漿玉液，_

_用這蠟燭，我會在黑暗中照亮你的生命，_

_**直到死亡將我們分開為止** ——_

只要我還活著，結婚誓言就不可能成為真實。因為死亡已經將我們分開了，對不對？所以解除詛咒的真正方式，就是殺了那個向你說出結婚誓言的人——也就是我，對不對？」Watson扳過Holmes的手腕，逼他看著自己。

「對！是的！沒錯！完全正確！你都已經知道了，何必還來問我？」Holmes停止掙扎，他和Watson的角色在這一刻似乎對調了，換成Holmes才是那個被刺激到忍不住大吼大叫的一方。

「你可能沒注意到，我從來就沒有想殺你的意思！就算你不相信我好了，記得我跟你說過的那條鐵律嗎？死者絕對不能直接傷害生者！不然我何必安排這些計畫，把事情搞得這麼複雜？直接去扯出Moriarty的心不就完了嗎！」

「扯出Moriarty的心？看不出來你還蠻嗜血的嘛。」Watson老神在在。

「那不是重點！聽著，關於我對你做的一切，我真的非常遺憾——」 _嗯？這句話好耳熟，是不是Watson之前才對我講過？_ 拾人牙慧絕非Holmes的風格，他正想來點更有創意的——

「我相信，像你這麼厲害的偵探，一定可以想出一千種不用直接傷害我，就可以取我性命的方法。」Watson神情難辨地說。

Holmes不動了。

 _果然自作孽不可活。_ Holmes在心裡狠狠地嘲笑自己，他騙了Watson這麼多次，現在又有什麼臉皮要求Watson再相信自己呢？就算變成殭屍也沒有過的絕望感，此時深深地籠罩住Holmes。

「不管你相不相信，我說的都是真的。」最後Holmes只能擠出這幾個字。

看著Holmes不再閃耀的雙眼，Watson覺得自己的心被緊緊地揪住，讓他更加確信此行的目的。

「我相信你。」Watson說。

「什、什麼？」Holmes不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「我說，我相信你。但你得告訴我為什麼。」Watson的語氣有一絲急促。

「什麼為什麼？」Holmes還沉浸在Watson相信他的喜悅中，情緒這樣上沖下洗的，即使他是個殭屍也頂不住啊！

「你為什麼不想殺我？殺了我，你就可以離開，永遠離開了，不是嗎？還是說，你想等報完仇才殺我？」

「你認真的嗎？我在你眼中就是這樣的嗎？一個過河拆橋的冷血殭屍？我不是人沒錯！但我也不是...也不是...也不是禽獸！我從來就沒想過要動你一根寒毛！不要說什麼殺了，就連你擦破一塊皮我都不想是我造成的好嗎！如果解除詛咒唯一的方法是要我殺了你，那就讓我被詛咒到永遠好了！我不才乎什麼見鬼的詛咒！去他的詛咒！ **我只要你平平安安好好活著** ！」Holmes失控了。

「好！這可是你自己說的！不許反悔！」Watson笑得像惡作劇得逞的孩子，他拿出懷中一條掛著銀戒的項鍊，鄭而重之地將項鍊戴在氣得跳腳的Holmes脖子上。

「什麼東西？嗯？這不是你的婚戒嗎？」Holmes拎著項鍊上掛著的銀戒大驚小怪地說。

「是的，這是那只婚戒沒錯。你聽好了，我，John Watson絕對不會在壽終正寢前幫你解開詛咒，我會好好的活著，就像你說的。而你，Sherlock Holmes則必須待在我身邊確保這一點。 」Watson碧色的眼中盛滿溫柔。

「嗄？」Holmes一頭霧水。

「老天！我還以為你很聰明！我 **不要** 幫你解開詛咒！因為這樣你不就消失，而我不就死了嗎？」Watson難得的溫柔被Holmes一頭霧水澆熄。

「這我知道啊！我沒要你幫我解開詛咒啊！」Holmes緊張地舔舔嘴巴。

「可是我想幫你！我不想你永遠這樣！所以——我會幫你解開詛咒，但不是現在，而是在我活完一輩子，七老八十躺在床上的時候。到那時，如果你表現好的話，我會考慮考慮再對你說一次結婚誓言的。」不容質疑的眷戀正在Watson眼中流轉，Holmes這次終於看得一清二楚。

「因為這樣，我猜我要一直跟著你，直到那天來臨？」Holmes虛弱地問。 _這是真的嗎？這有可能是真的嗎？Watson的意思真的是——_

「完全正確。」

Watson單膝點地，改抓為握。他執起Holmes的手，以一種前所未有的認真，抬頭望進Holmes的眼裡、心裡。

「直到我——John Watson生命走到盡頭為止之前，你——Sherlock Holmes願意陪伴在我身邊，不離不棄嗎？」

「 **我願意** 。」

 

[完]


End file.
